My Heart Relies on You
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Completed! Syaoran is shocked to find out that the man he killed donated his heart to him. He is even more shocked when he finds out that the man he killed is Sakura's fiance. Please review! SS and ET
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters regarding Card Captor Sakura.

**A/N: I've decided to start a new fanfiction; only it's not going to be Harry Potter, but Card Captor Sakura. Hope you all like it, and please review!** **I know many have written a fanfiction that's sort of like this, but I'm trying to change it up a little. This story is based on a Chinese movie that I once saw. I'm sorry to say, but I forgot the title. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

An auburn haired man walked down the long corridor of a hotel, a gun in one hand, and a photograph of a man in another.

"405, 407, 409 ... Bingo!" he thought.

His eyes narrowed, when he found that the door was locked. He brought up his foot, kicked to door, and charged into the open room.

A tall, skinny man with balding hair opened his eyes in shock, bewilderment, fear, and anger.

The man with auburn hair covering his amber eyes lifted his right hand to the man's head, and pulled the trigger of the gun, not giving his victim the time to react.

"**BANG!" **

The man fell, and the trained assassin turned on his heel, and went out the door.

He walked to the elevator, which took him to the lobby of the hotel.

As he brushed by a man, the other guy's eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, but the moment quickly passed.

Walking down the street into "Tokyo's Hotel", he went to his room – 511 - and settled down in his bed, without changing his clothes. His eyes were closed, and things were calm for a few minutes, until he clutched his heart painfully. With his eyes rolling into the back of his head, he lifted a strained hand towards the dresser besides his bed. He grabbed the bottle of pills, shook one into the palm of his hand and gulped it down with a glass of cold water.

His heart returned to normal, and his eyes focused onto the ceiling again.

"I guess I can not be an assassin much longer, with my heart like this," he mumbled to himself, as he fell into a deep and exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Put me down!" a young woman with pretty brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes demanded, playfully.

Her "kidnapper" placed her down gently, and wrapped his arms around his beautiful fiancé. He leaned his head against her left shoulder, and sighed.

"You home from work?" she asked, looking back down at the steak she was cooking.

"Yeah. Long day," replied the young man with blackish blue hair and deep blue eyes that could penetrate deep within one's soul.

"But we finally solved the theft case that we have been so worried about!" he said, grinning happily.

"You should have a safer job. Being a policeman – a head officer, for that fact – is so dangerous!" the woman protested.

The man silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"But I love my job," he said, softly.

The young woman shook her head.

"I should've known I couldn't convince you," she said mournfully, "you're so stubborn!"

"But that's why you love me!" her fiancé joked.

The woman shook her head.

"Why did I agree to marry you?" she asked.

"Could you turn down all this?" he asked, gesturing his hands at the beautiful house that the would-be couple would be sharing – or actually, was already sharing. The two-story house was beautifully sculpted, with marbled stairs, wonderful wooden furniture, and a white and luxurious carpet.

She smiled, "That's why I married you. For your money."

"Of course, but also...?" asked her fiancé, pouting.

"Because you're you and you're perfect that way!" she exclaimed, kissing him soundly on the lips.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2 of my Heart Relies on You:**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters regarding Card Captor Sakura.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura Kinomoto, a pretty twenty-three year old woman, sighed happily, while watching her 24-year-old fiancé, Torri Sugito, cook. Rather, try to cook. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes and asked curiously, "Did anything interesting happen at work today?"

Torri glanced at her and pouted, "You cook!"

Sakura laughed and took the spatula and wok from him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I saw this guy walking in the hotel that I was checking up on. The guy had this very evil aura. I don't know how to explain it, but just looking at him made me shudder. Do you remember the last three deaths in the past two weeks? I suspect that the assassin is him," Torri said, matter-of-factly.

Sakura's eyes flashed, and she said warningly, "Innocent, until proven guilty!"

"I know! But then there was a call from security. Apparently he heard a gunshot go off in one of the rooms, and sure enough, a man was dead."

Sakura sighed, "Society these days!"

After a good dinner that Sakura had cooked, she settled down in front of the television, while Torri sat at his desk.

"Ugh!" he groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"I can't remember how that man looks like now!" he exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

He held up a black and white drawing of a man with long hair covering his serious eyes. He was wearing a long jacket with pants.

Sakura walked over to take a look at her husband's artwork. She tilted her head at the picture, and said innocently, "He looks kind of cute!"

Torri's eyes widened.

Sakura laughed and said jokingly, "Maybe I'll dump him for you! Not..." she quickly said, seeing as how her fiancé's face turned an ugly shade of purple.

"Heh!" said Sakura, smiling sheepishly at him.

* * *

Syaoran Li was jolted awake from his sleep by his cell phone next to his bed on the drawer. 

He groaned, and put his head under the pillow.

"Argh!"

He grabbed the phone, flicked it open, and said in a monotonous voice, "Yeah?"

"Syaoran!" the voice on the other end shouted.

The amber-eyed man with chestnut hair was instantly wide-awake.

"What the hell do you want, David?" yelled Syaoran.

"Hey! What did I do? It's already ten o' clock!" protested Syaoran's closest buddy.

"Look, boss wants to see you. It's about that brand new potion that Dr. Shiro was supposed to make. I think that it works, and he needs you, the trained assassin, to kill more people," he chucked.

"All right. I'll be there in a minute," replied Syaoran, closing the phone.

He rolled out of the bed.

He took a fast shower, changed into suitable clothes, brushed his teeth, and hurried on his way out.

While grabbing a donut, he jumped into his red Porsche, and blazed his way out of the hotel's parking lot.

* * *

"I-I…" stammered the all-time famous doctor in Tokyo, Japan. 

"Ah, Dr. Shiro! Hand over the killing potion!" Sugujji Kai said, gleefully clapping his hands.

The doctor, Dr. Shiro, nodded his head and handed him the potion.

Two tall men stepped forward, when Sugujji beckoned his head.

They grabbed a hold of the doctor and his nurse.

Dr. Shiro screamed, "I knew there was something wrong with you! Call Security!"

The nurse and he wiggled furiously, but to no avail could they get out of the two bodyguards' grips.

"Dr. Shiro, there is no use in fidgeting," said Sugujji.

"You're going to die anyway. Why, I need somebody I can test this potion on. It might as well be you," he said.

The men forced the "patients'" mouths open, and dumped the potion down their throats.

The nurse and Dr. Shiro's eyes rolled backwards, and they stopped moving, before withering to the floor, in a silent death.

Syaoran's boss chucked, and beckoned to Brian, his assistant, to carry the two victims out.

"Dump them in a river, or something. Just get rid of them!" he ordered.

Brian nodded, and carried the two dead bodies out the door with the help of the bodyguards.

Sugujji bent down, and picked up the suitcase that was filled with the "Killing Potion."

He walked put of the hospital like he did no wrong.

* * *

When Sugujji got to his limousine, Syaoran stopped him. 

"Boss! David told me that you needed to see me."

His boss nodded.

"I trust you the most, Syaoran. You are like a son to me. Here is a suitcase that is full of the 'Killing Potion' and I want you to go into 'Orange Country Hotel' and kill..." Sugujji pulled out a photo of a bunch of smiling men, "them!"

Syaoran nodded.

Sugujji's eyes softened as he glanced down at Syaoran.

"This is important to me. Do not fail! If you have any problems, I am here if you need somebody to talk to. Or you can always talk to ... David."

Syaoran nodded.

Sugujji got into his car, and Syaoran turned to David.

"What do you say we go andhave some fun?" he asked.

**­­­­­­­

* * *

**

"Dang!" said Torri's friends and workers at the police station.

Torri had scanned his hand drawn picture of the 'assassin' into his computer.

His co-workers were oohing and ahhing over his picture.

"Oh, come on guys! It's not _that_ good!" Torri said modestly.

"Yes it is!" protested Kori Yamaganski, "give me some of your talent!"

Torri rolled his eyes, and got up from his computer.

"I need some coffee!" he muttered.

"Torri! Look!" yelled Kori.

Torri ran to his computer with a cup of coffee in his hand. The computer had processed up a bunch of information.

"The man is Syaoran Li. Age 24. Birthday is July 13, and he has an O blood type. His favorite color is green and he likes sushi ... Okay, why do I need to know that?" he asked himself, frowning.

"Well, at least now you know some more information about this man. You think he's the assassin, right?" asked Ryan Djibouti.

Torri nodded. "Yes, but I also think that there's something else about him..."

He went on to the Internet, and within seconds, he was searching the net.

"Ah-ha! This is a website for us 'policemen' to search files on other people in the world. Syaoran Li ... Here. He has heart failures from a fire. Oh ... This is sad. Syaoran Li had a hard childhood. He has heart problems because his house was set on fire. He barely made it out, but sadly his dad and four sisters died. His mother is still alive, and she's living in China. He ... _wait a minute_! He disappeared after the death of a close family friend. My suspicious are now focused solely on this man," said Torri.

* * *

_**A Couple of Days Later...**_

"Torri!" yelled Sakura.

Torri ran up to his fiancée and twirled her around and around in the air, while a photographer was snapping pictures of the two of them.

"A little to the left. Smile! Great! Perfect!"

Sakura and Torri were finally getting their wedding pictures done. They had chosen Tokyo Japan's most famous park.

The setting had luscious trees growing with fruit; there was a serene lake behind tall fields of grass.

Sakura settled happily onto Torri's lap.

"Finally! A day where you are finally free to go out and have some fun!" said Sakura.

Just as she said this, the beeper on Torri's belt beeped.

"No!" protested Sakura, "Dang! I shouldn't have said that!"

Torri smiled and got out his cell phone.

"Hey, Kori! What's up? No! ... What?"

He closed his cell phone.

"Er ... Honey. I'm really sorry. I have to go ... settle this case. Uh, maybe I shouldn't go. I'll just call back Kori and tell him to get somebody else. I know how much this photo shoot means to you," he trailed off.

Sakura shook her head, "Just go! I'll be here waiting for you when you get back!"

Torri smiled and leaned forward to capture Sakura's lips with his.

"Bye, sweetheart! I love you!"

Sakura smiled. "I love you too."

Little did she know ... this would be the last time she would ever utter these words to Torri.

* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note: Please review like always! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three of My Heart Relies on You:**  
**  
Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? S+S and E+T. Please R&R! **

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm really happy that you like this story. Uh, it's based on a Chinese movie as I have said, but I don't know the title of it. I only know the title in Chinese. Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Torri rushed to work. He had received a page on his beeper that told him to go to the Embassy Hotel immediately. He jumped into his car and sped down to the hotel.

He felt really guilty for leaving Sakura, but he promised himself that he would make it up to her.

"After this is all over, I'll head over to the gift shop and buy her some of the cherry blossoms that she loves so much."

He smiled, feeling a little bit better.

* * *

"Hurry up, David! Let's go poison some people!" Syaoran said, laughing a little.

David rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and check out the women!"

Syaoran grabbed David's arm and pulled him to a man that was sitting innocently in the middle of the Embassy Hotel.

He whispered a few things to David, and slipped into the kitchen.

He came back out holding a tray that held a drink atop of it.

Walking slowly next to the man, he accidentally dropped a pack of sugar on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Syaoran cried.

"Here let me get that for you," said the man gruffly.

When the man bent down, Syaoran added some of the 'potion' to the victim's coffee, and hurriedly stood back up.

He took the sugar from the man gratefully.

"Thank you, sir," Syaoran said, looking relieved.

The man nodded, and took a sip of his drink while Syaoran slipped away.

A few seconds later, the man who was the head of a big gang died quietly.

Syaoran smiled to himself, and ran up to David.

"I killed him!" Syaoran hissed after pulling a reluctant David away from what he called a "hot babe".

David's eyes widened, "Wow! Good job, man. Let's get out of here now!"

All of a sudden, about twenty or so buff men surrounded the two poor guys.

"Run!" yelled Syaoran.

The two slipped their way out of the circle, and ran up into the attic of the hotel.

"Man! He had like fifty body guards!" yelled David.

* * *

Torri caught up to the other officers surrounding the hotel where he learned that a very popular man was killed.

Without thought, he ran up the stairs into the attic, for some odd reason, knowing that the killer would be there.

He crept silently up and ducked to avoid some spider webs.

He pulled out his gun and held it out, looking in all directions, as if trying to catch a glimpse of the murderer.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" squeaked David.

"Shh!" came the reply.

All of a sudden, materializing out of nowhere was a policeman.

"Put down your guns immediately!" yelled Torri.

"Guns?" asked Syaoran in surprise.

He then realized that he indeed was holding a gun, and so was David.

"Uh..." said Syaoran, looking for a way to back out.

The policeman came forward and repeated the sentence.

"Put down your guns immediately and raise your hands into the air!" he yelled.

Syaoran did as obeyed.

Torri turned to David, asking him the same thing.

Syaoran grinned, realizing this was his chance.

He leapt on top of Torri and pounded his head to the floor.

Torri tried to swing Syaoran back off of his back, but it was too late.

He found himself getting weaker and weaker.

With a bang from David's gun, Torri was dead.

The last thing on his mind was Sakura, and how worried she'd be when she found out he was dead.

He quickly said a prayer, "Bless over her."

Syaoran smiled, "Thanks, David."

He got off of the policeman, and could almost hear him whisper, "Sakura."

"Sakura?" he thought to himself.

"Man I must be dreaming."

* * *

As David and Syaoran walked out of the hotel from the back doors, they gave each other high fives.

"We did it man!"

"Boss will be so proud!"

Syaoran gave another rare smile and said, "Man, I got to go!"

He jumped into his car without opening the door, and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Sakura smiled, and waved her arms wildly in the air.

"Whoo!" she screamed.

She suddenly turned to her best friend Tomoyo Daijobiu.

"Tomoyo, do you have a feeling that ... something bad is going to happen?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Look, Sakura. You invited me here to watch you have fun. Not to worry about your soon to be husband!" said the black haired girl.

"You're probably right."

Suddenly, she heard a gunshot that filled the air. Thousands of birds were squawking around her and her heart gave a wild lurch.

"Something bad _is_ going to happen," Sakura said to herself.

Ten minutes later, Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Konnichiwa!" she said.

"Sakura! You're not going to believe this, and I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this but you see," said a voice, trying to avoid the subject of why he was calling.

"Just get to the point, Yoku!" Sakura's eyes were flashing wildly.

"Torri was in an accident during his job. His opponent shot him and he died right away. I'm so sorry."

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry … he's at the hospital right now," said Yoku.

Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes.

"Didn't you stop him?" she asked.

"We couldn't. He just ran up into the hotel despite our warnings telling him not to," said Yoku sadly.

Yoku had been one of Torri's good friends.

"Oh … well, thank you for telling me," she whispered, closing her cellular phone.

"Sakura? What's wrong!" shouted Tomoyo frantically.

"Torri. He's ... He's ... dead," she said, whispering the last word.

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura broke down in sobs against Tomoyo's chest.

"I'm so sorry!" Tomoyo said, gently patting Sakura on the back.

"We were going to get married. He ... he said he would never leave me. I ... I..."

Sakura could not go on. She buried her head into Tomoyo's shoulder.

Tomoyo whispered soothing words into Sakura's ears, and patted her gently on the back.

"It's okay, everything will be all right."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? S+S and E+T. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**

**Recap from previous chapter:**

**"We were going to get married. He ... he said he would never leave me. I ... I..."**

**Sakura could not go on. She buried her head into Tomoyo's shoulder.**

**Tomoyo whispered soothing words into Sakura's ears, and patted her gently on the back.**

**"It's okay, everything will be all right."

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: **

Syaoran was in his bed, when he felt it. The pain.

His heart hurt like heck, and he was out of the heart pills, which would help his heart calm down.

Syaoran reached over and grabbed his cellular phone, dialing 9-1-1.

"I need ... an ambulance," he gasped.

"Tokyo's Hotel," he managed to say, giving them his room number.

As soon as the phone clicked off, Syaoran fell onto his bed in a dead faint.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Kinomoto."

The doctor shook his head sorrowfully at the young woman standing in front of him.

"Your future husband was a good man, and I'm sure you'll see him again someday," the doctor said, before walking off.

Sakura sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulders.

Torri had made a big decision when he was still living. He planned to donate his heart to the hospital in case a patient badly needed it.

The doctor had just informed Sakura that a patient had gone into the emergency room that needed a heart transplant.

Sakura had nodded, staring off into space.

* * *

Syaoran woke up, his chest feeling as if it was on fire.

"Good, Mr. Li! You're awake," the doctor said briskly, before talking to the nurse.

Syaoran gasped in disbelief.

"I didn't die?" he asked.

The doctor smiled a wry smile and told Syaoran about the heart transplant.

"You mean, I'll never have heart problems again?" he asked.

"No! I didn't say that. Your heart will have fewer problems, but you will have to lay off excruciating tasks for a while. Rest a lot, and be sure to exercise," the doctor advised him.

Syaoran nodded, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Syaoran!" called out a voice.

Syaoran woke up, and was amazed to see David next to his bed.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

"Your room? This is the hospital!" David grinned.

"Oh, so why are you here?" Syaoran asked.

David shrugged. "Boss wanted me to check on you. You know, how you're doing and all that, and stuff..." said David.

"Oh," repeated Syaoran.

"So, how are you doing?" asked David.

"I'm okay. I still don't feel particularly well. I just had a heart transplant!"

"Right!"

* * *

Sakura woke up in Tomoyo's house.

She glanced around in surprise.

What was she doing here? Where was Torri?

All of a sudden, the events from last night came rushing back at her.

Without control, the tears started squeezing out of her eyes.

She lay back onto the pillow in Tomoyo's guestroom, and sobbed her eyes out.

"Why me?" she thought miserably.

Tomoyo approached Sakura's door, and was prepared to knock.

She felt arms around her waist, and glanced up at her husband, Eriol.

Seeing his blue hair and cute glasses made her want to sigh.

Eriol shook his head.

"Give her some time alone," he mouthed, quietly.

Tomoyo nodded, and the two went back downstairs.

"This is some life for a nice and kind hearted girl like Sakura," said Tomoyo sadly.

Eriol nodded.

* * *

Syaoran was still in the hospital a couple of days later.

One day, the doctor came in for Syaoran's daily check up.

"Uh, Doc?" he asked. "Who was the one that gave me the heart transplant?"

The doctor smiled.

"It was the very nice policeman! Officer Sugito was his name. He signed up for a program where whenever he dies, his heart would be donated to somebody in need."

Syaoran nodded. "Sugito," he thought.

* * *

"It sounds very familiar."

"We're lucky that you had him. You owe him your life!" the doctor chuckled.

Syaoran nodded, without paying attention.

Sakura's life was very difficult in the next few days.

She was the one who organized the whole funeral for Torri with the help of his parents.

She couldn't go out into the streets without at least one person, who would greet her with, "Aren't you Officer Sugito's wife-to-be? Poor you!"

Sakura hated that. She didn't want to be remembered as a dead officer's wife.

As she got ready for the funeral, she couldn't help but think of the memories she had when she was with Torri.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_It was a rainy day and Sakura sat outside Tokyo University, where she had just finished tutoring some students for extra money. _

She didn't have an umbrella nor did she have a raincoat.

"Dang! It's pouring!" she thought.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, an umbrella was over her head.

Sakura looked up and to her utter amazement, she saw a handsome man standing before her.

"Hi!" the man said.

Sakura blushed.

"I noticed you standing in the rain, and I couldn't help but come here to help you!" the man explained.

Sakura nodded a word of thanks.

"I'm Torri. Torri Sugito."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura, still blushing.

"Why that's a beautiful name!" the man with blackish blue hair exclaimed.

Sakura looked up, and found she was looking into Torri's blue eyes.

Snapping out of it, she murmured a thank you.

Torri, being the gentleman he was, offered to take her home in the rain.

Sakura nodded, and when he did take her home, he asked her out for dinner.

After exchanging phone numbers, Sakura hurried inside the house she shared with her father and brother before either one could ask her any questions.  
_  
End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura mindlessly doodled onto the phone book she was supposed to use to call for flowers for the funeral.

She sighed yet again, and set her mind to work.

* * *

**Author's Note: This fanfiction is currently undergoing some revision. If you see any grammar mistakes, I am trying my best to fix them. Thanks for your time, and remember to review. **


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R!

* * *

**

**Recap from previous chapter:**

Sakura mindlessly doodled onto the phone book she was supposed to use to call for flowers for the funeral.

She sighed yet again, and set her mind to work.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Sakura groaned as her alarm clock blared out a song, waking her up from her sleep.

The sun shone brightly through the windows, but Sakura threw her blankets over her head, and snuggled even deeper into the bed.

A knocking was heard on Sakura's door.

"What do you want?" asked Sakura dully.

"Rise and shine!" replied Tomoyo, brightly, as she walked over to Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I don't want to."

Tomoyo sighed, "Aww, come on! You know what today is?"

Sakura said in a sad voice, "Yeah, it's the funeral."

Tomoyo threw off the covers from the bed.

She and Sakura exchanged a hug, and Tomoyo said, "It'll be okay."

Sakura smiled a tearful smile.

"Yeah, I should make the best of it."

Tomoyo smiled, "That's my girl! Now come on! Eriol is trying to make breakfast!"

Tomoyo leapt off of the bed and ran out the door.

Sakura was left alone, slowly putting on her clothes.

"Why did you leave me, Torri?" she asked in a silent whisper.

* * *

Sakura put on a cheerful face as she went downstairs. She was living in Tomoyo's house for the time being, and was staying in the guess room.

She peered inside the kitchen doorway, only to find Tomoyo in a passionate embrace with Eriol.

Blushing, Sakura averted her eyes, and looked away.

She quietly slipped away, outside of Tomoyo and Eriol's mansion.

"I need some time to think."

* * *

Tomoyo broke off Eriol's kiss and scolded him.

"Eriol! What if Sakura saw that?"

Eriol pouted and said, "I know, but I couldn't help it when I saw how beautiful you looked!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"By the way, where is Sakura?" she muttered.

She went up the stairs, and came back one-hour later in tears.

"I can't find her!" Tomoyo desperately cried.

Eriol ran to Tomoyo, and enveloped her in a hug.

"You mean Sakura's not here?" asked Eriol gently.

Tomoyo nodded.

Eriol sighed, "She probably went for a walk. She needs to sort out her mind. Since today is Torri's funeral and all, she's probably just sad."

Tomoyo sighed also.

"Okay, I suppose so."

Eriol lifted up Tomoyo's chin.

"You can't always be there for Sakura, you know."

Tomoyo shrugged, "I can and I will!" she stubbornly replied.

Eriol chuckled, and resumed his task of making breakfast.

* * *

Sakura was strolling around the park, trying to get calm herself down.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Sakura was waiting in front of Tokyo's park, waiting for Torri to arrive._

_"Where is he?" she thought._

_Shivering in the cold, Sakura looked around._

_"He told me to come at precisely seven o'clock P.M.! Was this all a joke?" she thought._

_Sakura suddenly realized that the park seemed much quieter than it was before._

_Where were all the people?_

_Usually there was a couple of hot dog stands, or people walking their dogs. But today, there was a dead silence in the park._

_Sakura sat down on a bench in front of the statue of a horse._

_"Is he standing me up?" she thought._

_Sakura looked at her watch. It was already fifteen minutes past seven, and not one sign of Torri indicated that he was going to arrive._

_Just when she was about to leave, a trumpet suddenly sounded in the air._

_"What the?" asked Sakura._

_She looked behind her, and there was Torri, dressed in a tuxedo, grinning broadly._

_"Not thinking of leaving are you?" he asked._

_Sakura grinned, all thoughts of waiting erased from her mind, as she threw a hug around her one-year boyfriend._

_"Torri!" she squealed._

_Torri laughed, and said, "Hey! Sorry I was late!"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

_"It's okay."_

_"What did you think of the music?" he asked._

_Sakura frowned._

_"It scared me!" she declared._

_Torri laughed, and touched her delicately on her nose._

_"You get scared of everything!"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked back to the bench she was sitting on._

_She sat down and huffed, "Nothing you say will make it up to me," as she looked to the left of Torri._

_Torri walked slowly towards Sakura._

_"Nothing?" Torri asked._

_Sakura stood up and confirmed, "Nothing!"_

_She suddenly found his mouth on hers and she couldn't help but forgive him._

_Then, to her utter amazement, Torri knelt on the ground before her._

_Sakura laughed, "What are you doing?" she asked._

_Torri looked up into her emerald green eyes._

_He took her hands in his, and said, "Sakura, in the whole year that I have know you, you have made me feel like the happiest man alive. I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine life without you. We may have had some hardships in life, but we have always over come them. Will you marry me and make me an even happier man than I was before?"_

_Sakura, with tears running down her face, nodded._

_"Yes, Torri, I will!" she exclaimed._

_Torri stood up, and kissed her, sealing their vow to one another._

_"I love you," he said._

_"I love you, too," replied Sakura._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

Sakura sat at the bench where she was proposed to and suddenly, she remembered the funeral.

She checked her watch, and saw it was ten o'clock already.

The funeral would begin at one.

Sakura hurriedly got up and ran to Tomoyo's house.

"Oh, dear! I hope they aren't looking for me!" she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and make me happy. **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R! **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter Five: **

She checked her watch, and saw it was ten A.M.

The funeral would begin at one.

Sakura hurriedly got up and ran to Tomoyo's house.

"Oh, dear! I hope they aren't looking for me!" she thought to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Sakura ran inside and saw Eriol and Tomoyo sitting at the kitchen table, calmly eating their breakfast.

"Whew! I thought I was going to be late!" she thought.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo said, offering up a smile.

Eriol lifted his chin in a greeting, and went back to reading the newspaper.

Sakura smiled sadly at Tomoyo, before running upstairs to her room to change. She rummaged around the closet, before finding a dark black dress. Wearing it, she grabbed a black coat, black shoes, and black stockings. She tied up her hair, remembering that Torri liked it up.

Sakura walked downstairs, and stuck her head in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Tomoyo … Eriol … I'm going to go to the church now," Sakura said.

"Now?" asked Tomoyo. "It's still early."

"I just want to have some time alone," Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded, "Do you need me to take you?" she asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"That's fine, I can get a ride myself."

Sakura got into her silver Mercedes, and drove to the church alone.

* * *

When she got there, she went inside, and told the lady at the desk why she was here.

The lady led her to the place where Torri was supposed to be buried, and excused herself

Sakura sad down next to the coffin that held Torri, and she started to cry silent tears.

It wasn't fair for him to die. He was too young, she thought.

* * *

"Congratulations!" announced the doctor.

Syaoran lifted up an eyebrow.

"I'm out of here?" he asked, hopefully.

The doctor nodded.

Syaoran jumped up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, and he changed out of the stupid clothing that the hospital had him wear, and into more appropriate clothes.

The doctor glared at him.

"Your health!" he warned.

Syaoran smirked, looking a bit sheepish.

The doctor, who was an elderly gentleman, walked out of the room, muttering about how teenagers were.

"Whatever!" thought Syaoran. "I'm an adult, not a teen!"

Suddenly, the doors to Syaoran's room opened, and in barged David.

"Syaoran!" said David.

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"I have some bad news," he said, whistling a long whistle.

"Shut up!" said Syaoran. "What bad news?" he asked.

"You know how you were saying that the name 'Sugito' sounded familiar to you?" asked David.

"Yeah," said Syaoran.

"Your point?" he asked, raising his eyebrow up.

David closed his eyes briefly and said, "The heart transplant … well … remember that man we killed?" he asked.

"We?" asked Syaoran.

"That police officer dude…"

Syaoran nodded.

"The heart inside your body … belongs to him!" said David, half-whispering, half-hissing.

Syaoran's eyes bulged out of his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah!" David said.

"Man, we are doomed!" groaned Syaoran.

David rolled his eyes, "Well, technically … you are doomed. I'm just a guy trying to live a normal life.

Syaoran looked at him and said, "Shut up!" before placing his head down into his hands.

* * *

Sakura walked up to the podium in front of a huge crowd.

"Man! There's like a billion people here!" she thought to herself.

Once the funeral had started, people began streaming in. People she knew, old friends, and people she'd never seen before had come.

Sakura decided to say a memoir of Torri, or a speech, before he was to be buried. She took a deep breath and began:

_"Torri Sugito is one of the bravest people I have ever met. Even though he was supposed to be my husband, I have to say that he has one of the kindest hearts. I had begged him many times for him to quit being a police officer, but throughout those times, he had always said no. He told me he loved his job and that he would never trade it in for another. He told me he liked the feeling of helping another in need or in help. I have never understood why … the reasons why he liked being a police officer, and I guess that I can never know. All I know is that when you help somebody, your day feels a little better and you feel glad and happy to be alive. Everybody has a purpose in life, and I believe Torri has met and found his._

A tear fell down from Sakura's eyes.

_When I first met Torri, I never knew that we would develop a relationship … let alone be engaged. But throughout the many times I have been with him, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love. When he proposed to me, I found myself saying 'yes' and I still can't believe that I'm supposed to be married to him. Though we are not married, and never will be, there is a bond between him and me. Every day, I find myself feeling happier, and my burden growing lighter. Torri would not have wanted me to suffer, and I know that he's in heaven, looking down on me right now. I just want to say … Torri, I love you."_

Sakura stepped down from the podium, hardly hearing the applause. As she looked at the crowd, she could see not one dried eyed person.

Sakura sighed, and she looked up into the sky.

"I love you, Torri. And forever I will…" she whispered.

As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Sakura said a silent prayer.

After everybody placed a flower onto the coffin, Sakura placed a single blood red rose on the coffin, before turning away. She couldn't bear watching the coffin lower itself into the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven of My Heart Relies on You: **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R!

* * *

Recap from Chapter Six:

"I love you, Torri. And forever I will..." Sakura whispered.

As the coffin was being lowered into the ground, Sakura said a silent prayer.

After everybody placed a flower onto the coffin, Sakura place a single blood red rose onto the top of the coffin, before turning away.

She couldn't bear watching the coffin lower itself into the ground.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

Sakura groaned.

Today she had to go to work.

"Oh, the joys of being an adult!" she muttered to herself.

She unwillingly put on some clothes, and she hurried outside, grabbing a granola bar to eat as breakfast.

She was back in her house, or rather the house that was to share with Torri.

After getting to the flower shop located in the mall where she worked, Sakura said a few 'hellos' before entering her office.

There was a knock at her door, and her friend Sharon walked in.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked up, and managed to smile.

"Hey, how's it going?" she lamely asked.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Sharon.

Sakura nodded, "Of course!"

"Why'd you choose to come back to work so soon? You need to rest! After all, it was only yesterday that the funeral..." said Sharon, trailing off.

Sakura put up her hand to stop Sharon.

"I'm fine. Really," said Sakura, trying to convince Sharon.

Sharon nodded, "If you say so," before going back out to the flower shop.

* * *

It was lunch, and the flower shop was practically empty.

Sakura finished helping a customer, before turning to Sharon.

"Lunch?" she asked.

Sharon nodded, and she went down to the food court to pick up some food for Sakura and herself.

* * *

Syaoran walked down the floors of the mall.

He was getting bored, and he had nothing to do, so he decided to pay a visit to the mall.

David had gone off on a date, and so Syaoran decided to become a loner for a couple of hours.

He was walking past a flower shop, when all of a sudden, he spotted a very beautiful woman.

She was watering the flowers, and smiling to herself.

What made Syaoran interested were her eyes.

They had sadness in them, and Syaoran wanted to know who had caused this woman pain. He walked up to the flower shop's door, and walked in.

Sakura looked up, and smiled at Syaoran.

"Hi, sir!" she said, smiling cheerfully.

Syaoran nodded politely, and he looked around the store.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

Normally, Syaoran would glare at the person who said that sentence, but when the woman said it, he nodded.

"What kind of flower are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Are you looking for a flower?" she prodded him.

Syaoran racked his brain, until a flower name popped into his head.

"A sakura?" he asked, in a questioning tone of voice.

He noticed that the woman's eyes brightened at the mention of the word.

"You must mean a cherry blossom," she said.

Syaoran nodded his head, pretending to understand.

"Yeah. Cherry blossom," he said lamely.

Sakura walked him over to a secluded part of the shop, and she gestured towards a lonely flowerpot.

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. I'd like to purchase it."

Sakura gingerly took the flowerpot to the counter, and she rang up the purchase.

"That'll be twenty-three dollars," she said.

Syaoran nodded, and reached his hand into his pocket, to get his wallet.

The pocket was empty.

"Uh..." he said, blushing.

He reached into his other pocket.

It was empty, too.

He desperately hoped that his wallet was in his shirt pocket.

He reached into his shirt pocket, and to his relief, there was his wallet.

He took out twenty-three dollars, and forced a smile to cover up the shaking of his hands.

As Sakura handed him his receipt, her hand brushed his, and he jumped away.

Sakura looked at him weirdly, but smiled and said, "Thank you. Come again."

Syaoran noticed that she had a forced smile, but he did not say anything.

He nodded politely, before exiting the store.

It was then, that he realized that he had forgotten his flowers.

He ran back into the store, and fell down, not noticing the step in front of him, and then hurriedly got up.

"My flowers?" he asked, to a chuckling Sakura.

She handed them to him, and he walked away, trying to maintain his composure.

As soon as he was away from the flower shop, he mentally yelled at himself.

How could he have been so stupid?

Syaoran shook his head, and he proceeded to go back to his hotel.

"Why did I even buy the flowers?" he asked himself, "It's not as if I need them."

* * *

Sakura found herself laughing. She had not laughed since the day Torri had died.

It was so funny the way the man tripped over the step.

She was still laughing when Sharon came into the store, holding up a bag of food.

"Are you okay?" asked Sharon.

Sakura nodded, telling her what she had missed.

By the end, the two were laughing uncontrollably, and Sakura finally stopped, holding her stomach. Her head hurt, and she stood up.

"Thanks for the food!" she said to Sharon. Sharon nodded, and Sakura went back into her office.

All of a sudden, something inside her clicked.

She rushed to her computer, and turned it on.

Searching through her files, she found one labeled, "Torri's beautiful drawing."

She clicked it, and out popped a picture of a man.

* * *

_**Flashback:** _

Sakura walked over to take a look at her husband's artwork. She tilted her head at the picture, and said innocently, "He looks kind of cute!"

_Torri's eyes widened._

_Sakura laughed and said jokingly, "Maybe I'll dump him for you! Not..." she quickly said, seeing as how her fiancé's face turned an ugly shade of purple._

"_Heh!" said Sakura, smiling sheepishly at him. _

**Flashback ends.

* * *

**

The man that entered the flower shop was the man Torri had been suspicious of.

So ... was he the one ... that had killed all the people?

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, like always. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight of My Heart Relies on You: **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R!

* * *

Recap of Chapter 7:

The man that entered the flower shop was the man Torri had been suspicious of.

So ... was he the one ... that killed all the people?

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

Sakura shuddered at the thought, but she shrugged.

It could just be a coincidence, she told herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Sakura was watering the flowers; Syaoran walked quickly to his hotel.

He walked into his room, and laid the flowers gingerly on the desktop.

Flipping on the television, casually, he landed on a Sports Channel, and he laid his head back against the pillow.

For some strange reason, he couldn't help but think about the girl in the flower shop.

She was so ... cute ... that was the word. But she looked like she had a deeper ... Argh!

Syaoran groaned.

"I feel so lost!" he protested to himself.

His cell phone rang, and he flipped it open.

"Yeah?" he asked listlessly.

"Hey, Syaoran!"

"David! What's up?" he said, sitting up on his bed.

On the other side of the telephone line, David anxiously babbled, "Look, I have something really important to tell you."

"What?"

"Well, the man you killed ... or we both killed," he said, after thinking about it for a moment, not wanting to anger Syaoran, his best friend.

Syaoran blinked, "What?" he asked.

"Well, he had a fiancé, and her name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Why are you telling me this?" Syaoran asked.

"Just in case you run into her, so you don't give away anything. I think ... Sakura ... whoever that is ... is probably wanting to kill _you_ right now."

Syaoran thanked David, and hung up.

Was David right?

* * *

Sakura was at the mall still, working.

She smiled to herself, bitterly, as she looked at the picture of Torri.

She couldn't really blame Torri for dying; it was probably fate.

What she really wanted to know was who killed him.

She didn't hate the man who killed Torri because deep inside, she felt sympathy.

The killer probably had a good reason.

Instead of anger, she pitied the assassin.

* * *

Syaoran groaned, and he leapt up off of the bed.

He ran back to the mall, and walked into the flower shop before he even knew it.

"Hi!" said a happy voice.

Syaoran looked up into a different woman's face.

"You!" he started.

Sharon looked confused.

"Me?" she asked.

"Uh, sorry. I was wondering if ... er ... the other lady that works here ... is ... she..."

"Oh, you must mean Saku!" said Sharon brightly.

"I'll go get her."

* * *

"Knock, knock," came Sharon's voice.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

Sharon popped her head in.

"There's a man here to see you," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura frowned, "Who?" she asked, ignoring Sharon's flirtatious come-hither looks.

Sharon shrugged, her face becoming serious once again.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the man who tripped," she said, before she burst out laughing.

Sakura got up, and said, "Shut your mouth!" she scolded Sharon lightly.

She walked outside, and came face to face with ... Syaoran.

"Oh, hi!" she said.

Syaoran nodded.

"Uh," he blushed.

Sharon chuckled silently, before leaving the store quietly.

"I just had to ... come ... er ...to ask," he said, stumbling over his words.

Sakura frowned, "Are you all right, sir?"

Syaoran coughed.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sakura nodded, and she sat down in a chair, and motioned Syaoran to accompany her in another guest chair that was next to hers.

Syaoran looked around the store and said, "Wow, nice place you got!"

Sakura cracked a smile, "Thanks."

Syaoran glanced round the place.

It was filled with all kinds of flowers, and it smelled ... faintly of ... fresh flowers.

It oddly reminded him of his house where he once lived in with his parents and five older sisters. There was the most incredible garden. Each day, he would journey there, and spend hours sitting and thinking. It soon changed after his dad and sisters all died from an accident. He loved his house, and soon, he was daydreaming about his past.

"Your question?" asked Sakura, breaking into Syaoran's deep thoughts.

Syaoran jumped.

"Oh! Uh ... what's your name?" he blurted out, before mentally giving himself a smack.

Sakura blinked.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?" she asked aloud.

Syaoran blushed ... and nodded.

Sakura snorted, in a female mannerism of course, ... and said, "Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine of My Heart Relies on You:**  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed?

* * *

**Recap from Chapter Eight**:

"Oh! Uh ... what's your name?" he asked.

Sakura blinked.

"You came all the way here to ask me that?" she asked aloud.

Syaoran blushed ... and nodded.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

**Chapter Nine:  
**  
"S ... Saku ... Sakura?" Syaoran asked, unbelievingly.

"Yes," Sakura frowned.

"Sir, are you all right?" she asked.

Syaoran turned red, "Oh, umm, I'm fine! I have to go! Uh, bye!" and with that, he ran out of the store and into the streets of busy Tokyo.

"Hmm, wonder what that's all about..." Sakura thought to herself.

Just then, a customer walked in, so she never got a chance to gather her thoughts.

* * *

"Yo, David!" Syaoran said into his cellular phone.

"Yeah man, what's up?" David asked.

"You're never going to believe this! I just found out who Sakura is!" Syaoran said.

"No! Seriously?" asked David.

"Yeah! And ... you have to believe me, she is one hot chick!" Syaoran stated.

David rolled his eyes, "So what are you going to do? Get her into bed, then kill her?" David asked.

"I'm not killing her!" Syaoran said.

David frowned, "Then what are you going to do?"

"That's the thing, I have no clue."

"Well, talk to me when you have more details. See you later man," said David.

"Yeah, later."

Syaoran walked down the streets and realized that his feet were moving on their own accord. He let his feet lead him back to the mall.

As he walked right up to Sakura's flower shop, he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Where is she?" he asked to himself.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud squeal followed by a loud thump.

He turned the corner, and there she was.

"Sharon!" Sakura cried. "It's the ring!"

"All this fuss over that piece of garbage?" Sharon asked.

"It's not garbage! Torri was going to buy it for me for the wedding," Sakura pouted.

Sharon's eyes immediately softened.

"You're right. Sorry," she apologized.

"Oh well, it's not like I'm going to need this ring anymore. I better let some other lucky woman get this and be in my spot," Sakura said sadly.

"Why don't you just buy it," said Sharon, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"I would, but one, I have no money, and two, I don't need it. It would be a waste of money that I don't have," Sakura sighed.

Sharon hated seeing her friend so disappointed.

She took her by the shoulders and said, "Why don't I buy you a nice smoothie to make you feel better?"

Sakura brightened, and the two went away.

Seeing that they were out of hearing range, Syaoran casually made his way over to the jewelry store that Sakura was just at.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes?" said a salesman.

"I'd like to see the ring that lady over there was just looking at," he said, pointing towards the direction Sakura went into.

"Oh, yes," he said.

"It's one of our finest pieces of jewelry we have..."

The man went on and on describing about the ring.

"Look, I'll take it," said Syaoran.

The salesman's mouth dropped open, before he closed it quickly.

"Splendid! Just wonderful! Are you planning on asking somebody for her hand in marriage?" asked the salesman.

Syaoran nodded politely, and he got out his money, and said, "Hey man, my … er … dad works here."

"Really? You're Mr. Jubizini's son?" asked the man, wearing the nametag that read, "Bob."

"Yes."

"Oh! I never knew he had a son. Well, perhaps I give you a discount? How about half the price?" asked the employee, feeling splendid that the boss' son of the store was talking to him.

Syaoran smiled to himself.

"Yes! I'll be sure to mention you to daddy," he politely said.

Bob smiled and rang up his purchase.

Syaoran and Bob both wore identical smiles as the two parted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review. **


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten of My Heart Relies on You: **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.

Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Syaoran grasped the ring that was in the velvet box tightly in his hand.

He wanted to give it to Sakura right away, but he didn't have the guts to; after all, he'd only met her for … what? Five minutes?

"Argh!" he thought angrily to himself.

How could he fall in love with somebody ... especially if it was somebody that he was not supposed to ever fall in love with?

As he paced around the mall, a security guard approached him.

"Excuse me sir!"

Syaoran looked up, "What do you want?" he growled.

"The mall is closing."

Syaoran blinked, and he nodded.

"Oh," he said, and walked outside.

It was raining ... no it was pouring!

He walked by a trashcan that held umbrellas of the customers of the mall.

Syaoran swooped down and grabbed a random one; a big one.

As he walked outside, he stopped.

Standing in the rain, shivering, was Sakura.

* * *

"Bye, Sharon!" cried Sakura.

Sharon gave Sakura a wave before turning back to her book.

"Oh no! It's raining," she thought to herself as she exited the mall.

She walked outside, and stood under a building.

"How long will I have to wait?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she felt somebody tap her shoulder.

She turned and she blinked.

"Torri?" she murmured.

The man standing in front of her shifted his weight from his left foot to his right foot.

"Oh, sorry..." she said.

"It's Syaoran," the man said.

Sakura gave him what looked to be a forced smile, and looked out into the rain.

"Rainy night, isn't it?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Here," he said, pushing the umbrella into her hands awkwardly.

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't need an umbrella," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura said, "Are you sure?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura shrugged, "Thanks."

Syaoran nodded, and watched Sakura leap into the street and head on home.

* * *

"What a nice man," Sakura mused.

"He's nice, but strange. Still, I suspect that he was the one who killed Torri. I don't know why, but … I just do."

She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

There wasn't anything good to watch, so she decided to go to sleep.

* * *

Syaoran walked to David's house.

"Ding dong!" rang the bell.

"Yeah?" asked a voice.

"David, let me in! I'm freezing," Syaoran yelled.

The door opened, and a very cold Syaoran stumbled into the warm house.

"My gosh!" exclaimed David. "What happened?" he asked.

"Gave the umbrella to ... a ... woman..." he said, his teeth chattering.

"Oh."

"I'm ... going to c-change."

He walked upstairs and into the guestroom, where David usually had him stay.

"Better," he said to himself as he changed and sat in front of the fire.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself.

* * *

Author's Note: Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.

**Author's Note: Hey, I know it's been a few days or weeks since I've updated, but I'm here to tell you that I did not give up hope! Well, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Crystalz Tearz because I'm going to use her idea. Thanks so much!

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 10:**

He walked upstairs and into the guestroom, where David usually had him stay.

"Better," he said to himself as he changed and sat in front of the fire.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **

It was early in the morning, and the phone started to ring.

"Yo, Syaoran!" shouted David.

Syaoran groggily opened an eye, and mumbled, "What?"

"Phone!"

Syaoran yelled for David to come into the room, and he took a hold of the phone.

"Get out of the room, David!" he said, before asking, "Hello?"

"Syaoran!" squealed a voice.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's me! Mei-ling, your _girlfriend _remember?"

"You're not my girlfriend! How'd you know I was at David's house?" he asked.

"You're _always_ at his house. Now, I called because I have something really important to tell you!" Mei-ling said.

"What's so important that you have to call me at seven in the morning?"

"I was talking to your mother over the weekend, and she agrees with me that you have to get married."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Auntie Yelan said that she wanted me to be your wife! Isn't that great?" shouted Mei-ling into Syaoran's ear.

"Argh! What? Married? To you?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes! Now, I want a huge wedding, with all of my friends, and I want a beautiful dress and the cake has to be perfect, and I want..."

"Mei-ling!" said Syaoran, cutting her off from her fantasy dream.

"What?" she asked, scowling into the phone.

"I don't want to get married to you! Hello, we're cousins!"

"Yeah, so? We're like ... third cousins. Besides, it doesn't really make a difference. I'm not really your cousin. I'm like your god-cousin or something."

"I don't want to get married with _you_! I'm already busy!" shouted Syaoran.

"With what?"

"With ... with a lot of stuff that I don't want to discuss with you."

"But Syaoran ... you're going to be my husband..."

"Shut up Mei-ling. If you say that one more time..."

"Fine! Go tell Auntie Yelan you don't want to marry me! But I bet you can't get her to agree with you. We already planned it. She even talked to the Elders about this, so I doubt that you can get her to back out!" said Mei-ling.

"What? It's _my _life! I get the say in what I want to do!"

"Too bad!" said Mei-ling, in a singsong voice.

"Argh, I don't want to talk to you right now!" he said, before hanging up on Mei-ling.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life!" he groaned, before going back to sleep.

* * *

Sakura hummed cheerfully to herself as she watered the plants.

"It sure looks like she's over Torri!" mumbled Sharon to herself.

"It's about time!" she added.

"Oh Sharon!" Sakura called.

"What?"

"Let's go out for lunch today."

"Why?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know. I want a change."

"Okay, sure."

Sakura smiled, and turned back to her flowers.

"It sure is great to not have Sakura moping around anymore," thought Sharon.

* * *

"What?" asked David, juice snorting out of his nose.

"Sick man!" protested Syaoran.

"And yes, Mei-ling says she has to get married to me," added Syaoran.

"Haha, that's funny. But I thought you were an adult! You no longer have to listen to your mom anymore. You're free to do whatever you want!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but once my mom sets her mind to something, nothing can change it."

"Well, good luck."

* * *

"Hello?" asked a strict female voice.

"Mother! I don't want to marry Mei-ling," said Syaoran, cutting to the chase.

"I was wondering when you would call," said Yelan, with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Why'd you agree? You know I can't stand her! Especially the way she clings on to me!" protested Syaoran.

"Lately, I've been thinking that you need to settle down. You're always on the go! I never get to see you, and you never come visit me."

"But I don't have time!" said Syaoran.

"That's exactly what I mean," Yelan snapped.

She continued in a softer tone of voice, "I didn't have a son so he could go galloping off into Japan! I want you to come back to China in three days, and there you will agree to marry Mei-ling. Have I made myself clear?"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide, "Three days? What the heck! That's not fair!"

"Syaoran! You are no longer a boy. When I order you to do something, I want you to obey me ... do I make myself clear?" she asked.

Syaoran seeing that he had no choice sadly said yes.

"But why Mei-ling?"

Yelan chuckled, "She's not that bad. I think you'll come to like her..."

"No I won't. I am not going to marry her."

"Syaoran!" his mother scolded.

"Fine..."

"That's what I like to hear. I already booked you a plane ticket from Japan to China. I expect you home in three days. I will have Wei pick you up from the airport."

"Fine," and he hung up the phone.

He yelled at himself in his head for not being meaner ... and he threw himself onto David's couch.

"I will not marry her," he promised to himself.

"David!" he called.

"What?"

"I'm going to go out to lunch."

"Okay. Have a good time," said David.

* * *

Sakura called to Sharon, "Come on! Let's go."

"Okay, I'm coming!"

"Where do you want to eat?" asked Sharon.

"I don't know. Where do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go to Ritz's Café."

"Okay," said Sharon, getting her jacket.

* * *

"Where should I eat?" asked Syaoran.

He walked down Main Street and looked up at all the Cafes.

All of a sudden, he bumped into somebody.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, before looking at the person he bumped into.

"Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura looked up.

"Syaoran!" she greeted.

Sharon looked from Sakura to Syaoran before she excused herself.

"I think I'll just go back to the mall and eat."

Sakura, being the kind-person she was said, "No! Come join us."

Sharon shook her head, "No, it's all right!" and she walked off quickly, so Sakura couldn't pull her back.

Sakura looked back at Syaoran with an embarrassed grin.

"Why don't we have lunch together?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and the two entered the restaurant.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review! **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 11:**

"Why don't we have lunch together?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and the two entered the restaurant.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"How many?" asked a waiter.

"Just two," replied Syaoran.

The waiter nodded his head and beckoned the pair towards an empty table overlooking the street outside.

The restaurant was quite full, probably because it was lunch hour.

Syaoran pulled out Sakura's chair for her, before sitting back in his own.

The waiter handed the two the menus, before leaving them to decide on what they wanted to eat for lunch.

"Wow, I've never been here before!" Sakura said softly, looking at her menu.

"Really? Well, the food is great. Um, I recommend the chicken pasta with the Green Salad. It's really good."

"Oh, thanks," said Sakura, closing the menu.

A waitress bustled over and Sakura gave her the order.

"I'll have the same," Syaoran said, when the waitress looked at him.

She took their menus, and walked away, leaving Sakura and Syaoran together, not really knowing what to say.

"So, um ... I ... uh ... Why do you work in a flower shop?" asked Syaoran, turning red as soon as the question popped out of his mouth.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong and said, "Well, I've always liked flowers. Ever since I was little, I would smile when I saw them. They reminded me of my family and I remember vowing that I would become a florist."

Syaoran nodded, "So where is your family?" he asked.

Sakura smiled wistfully, "My father's in China for business, and my brother is in England, studying to become a doctor. My mother died when I was very young, but I still miss her every time I think of her."

Syaoran nodded again, "I'm sorry about your mom."

Sakura shrugged, "I guess that's life," she said, not knowing that she was twisting her engagement ring around.

It had become a habit, and every time she talked, she would twist the ring.

"Are you married?" asked Syaoran, getting the question over with.

Sakura immediately stopped smiling and looked sharply at Syaoran.

She glanced down at her hands and realized that she was holding onto her ring.

"Oh, no. Unfortunately, my husband-to-be died a couple of weeks ago. Somebody shot him while he was on a case. He's a policeman..." she trailed off.

Syaoran nodded, pretending to understand and sympathize with Sakura.

"I don't know how somebody could kill him! He was such a nice man. I just want to get whoever it was that killed Torri, and..."

Sakura stopped, unable to go farther.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to get all weepy on you."

Syaoran shook his head, "It's my fault. I was the one who brought it all up."

Sakura shook her head, as if clearing everything about Torri out.

"_Would he be mad that I'm seeing another guy so quickly after he died?" she thought to herself.

* * *

_

_**Flashback:**_

"_Torri!" Sakura cried._

_Torri looked at his fiancé and smiled._

"_You look beautiful!" he exclaimed, "Are you ready for the concert in the park?"_

_Sakura's eyes dropped, "Uh, about that..." she trailed._

"_What is it?" _

"_I don't really feel like going, but if you want to, I'll go," she said._

_Torri laughed, "It's okay, we can do something instead. How about a nice stroll in the park, where we can see the stars and the wonderful sky."_

_Sakura beamed, "Okay, let's go."_

_The two walked hand in hand towards the park._

_After a couple of minutes of silence, Torri said, "Sakura, I want you to know that I love you."_

_Sakura looked up at him, "Of course I know."_

_Torri smiled, "But I also want you to know that if anything ever happens to me, I want you to find another guy and be happy."_

_Sakura frowned, "Nothing's going to happen to you!"_

"_Yeah, but you never know. Just promise me that you'll be happy. So if I do die, I know that you won't be here moping over me."_

_Sakura nodded, "Fine, if it makes you happy, I promise."_

_Torri nodded and enveloped Sakura in a hug. The two looked up at the night sky, and smiled, remembering this moment forever._

"_Torri!" Sakura whispered, "A shooting star!"_

_Torri smiled, "Go on, make a wish."_

_But Sakura had already closed her eyes._

"_I wish that Torri will watch over me forever."_

_She opened her eyes and saw that he was making a wish._

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_To be with you always," he said simply._

_Sakura's eyes opened wide, "You weren't supposed to tell me!"_

_Torri smiled, "Well, you asked."_

_Sakura said, "Let's pretend that you never told me."_

_She leaned into Torri and whispered, "I love you."_

_**Flashback ends

* * *

**_

"Sakura? Sakura?" asked a voice.

Her eyes focused onto Syaoran and she smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"It's all right."

The food came and the two busied themselves with eating.

"So, what do you do?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran's fork froze as he speared spinach.

"I ... um ... Er ... I ... sell things for my boss," he said.

"Oh, what do you sell?" she asked.

"Um ... lotion ... beauty products?"

Sakura nodded.

"So do you like your job?"

"Er, it's all right."

Sakura nodded, "So do you have a family?"

Syaoran said, "Yeah, my mom lives in China."

"And your father?"

Syaoran's voice dropped, "Oh, he ... died when I was little."

Sakura let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran shook his head; "It's okay."

"Uh, so ... what are you doing here in Japan?" asked Sakura.

"I ... because I needed a break from my mother."

Sakura smiled, "Oh."

They started to talk, and things were getting comfortable between the two of them.

Sakura couldn't help but think, "_Is he the man who killed Torri?"_

After talking for a while, the thought started to go away.

"_He couldn't have killed Torri! He's too nice," she thought._

The bill was put onto the table and Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other.

At the same time, they both said, "I'll pay!"

"No, I will," they said again in unison.

They laughed, and Sakura said, "I'll pay."

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I mean I was the one who invited you to this lunch."

"Yeah, but I was going to come here anyway," Sakura said.

Syaoran bit his lip, "How about we both pay. We'll split it in half."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

The bill was paid, and the two got up from the table.

"Well, thanks!" said Sakura.

Syaoran frowned, "For what? If I recall, you didn't let me pay for your meal!" he said, teasing her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled. As they approached the mall, Sakura waved good-bye to Syaoran.

"I'll see you later," Syaoran said.

* * *

"David!" called out Syaoran once he got into David's house.

"Syao!" a voice squealed.

Syaoran turned around slowly, and when he saw whom it was, he said, "I think I'm going to die!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 12: **

David!" called out Syaoran once he got into David's house.

"Syao!" a voice squealed.

Syaoran turned around slowly, and when he saw whom it was, he said, "I think I'm going to die!"

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

"Why?" asked Mei-ling.

"Because you're here!" he groaned.

She pouted, "That's not a very nice thing to say, especially to your fiancé. You know you love me," she said, winking at him.

"Yeah, right," Syaoran said, chuckling.

"If you were the last girl on Earth, I still wouldn't marry you," snickered Syaoran.

Mei-ling rolled her eyes, "Who cares … you're still marrying me anyway. Just think – you, me, and our own kids!" she said squealing.

"I think I'm going to go barf," said Syaoran, running to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with him," she asked, with innocent eyes.

Mei-ling was twenty-three years old, just like Sakura Kinomoto. She had fiery red eyes, and silky black hair that was usually put up into two buns.

Time after time Syaoran refused to go out with her. She always thought it was because they were cousins, because she knew she was beautiful. She shrugged, dismissing the thought from her head.

"I wonder where he is?" she murmured to herself.

* * *

From the office inside the flower shop, there came a knock.

"Who is it?" asked Sharon.

"It's me!" rang out a voice.

"Mei-ling?" asked Sakura.

She ran to the door and opened it.

"You're here!" shouted Sakura, looking happy.

"Jeez, I should have thought of that," mumbled Sharon, "I felt like an idiot trying to cheer her up, when all I could've done was say 'I'm here!' like that girl."

Sakura and Mei-ling hugged.

"I missed you so much!" they said in unison.

"Wow, why are you here?" asked Sakura.

"Family business," said Mei-ling matter-of-factly.

"Oh, hey, I'd like you to meet my friend, Sharon," said Sakura, beckoning her to the woman next to herself.

Mei-ling smiled warmly at Sharon, "Hi!"

Sharon nodded, "Hi."

"So, how'd you and Sakura meet?" asked Mei-ling.

Sakura jumped in, "Well, Sharon and I hated each other, because I spilled coffee on her new shirt but I didn't apologize. I was in a rush … and I didn't like her because she was so mean to me. But then, we were both hired to run this flower shop … and we became good friends."

Mei-ling nodded, "Oh…"

"How'd you find me?"

"Eriol," said Mei-ling simply.

"So what made you come back to Japan? The last time I heard from you, I believe you were in … Hong Kong … or China."

"China, and yes. But … wait till you hear the wonderful news!" she cried happily, her eyes bright.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married!"

Sakura sucked in a large gulp of air, "To who?"

"The love of my life, Syaoran Li!" she said, dreamily.

Sakura choked, "Syaoran?" she asked.

"Yes," Mei-ling said, frowning, "Do you know him?"

"Oh, just making sure that I heard right."

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could be the maid-of-honor for our wedding. You have to meet Syaoran. He's the most wonderful man! He's handsome, nice, smart, generous…"

"I get your point, Mei-ling, but I have to go now," said Sakura, stumbling out of the office.

Mei-ling stared at Sharon. "What's wrong with her?"

Sharon sighed, "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you."

Mei-ling gasped, "What happened?"

"Tell me now!" she demanded.

Sharon rolled her eyes at the bossy woman in front of her, "Okay … About a month ago, Sakura was engaged to the most wonderful man on Earth, at least in her opinion. His name was Torri Sugito, and he was a policeman."

Mei-ling fanned herself with her hand, "Oh boy, I better sit down."

Sharon continued, "One day, on the day where the couple was taking wedding pictures, Torri was called to an important case. He was shot and killed by a couple of guys, and Sakura … well, she's better now."

Mei-ling's eyes looked misty by the time Sharon was done.

"Why didn't anybody tell me? I was her best friend! I feel so bad for talking about my wedding. She's never going to forgive me!"

Sharon couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I think she'll forgive you. After all, this is Sakura we're talking about. She's the most kind-hearted woman we know."

Mei-ling nodded, "You're right. It was very nice meeting you."

Sharon nodded, and Mei-ling left.

* * *

Sakura ran out of her flower shop and onto the streets of Tokyo.

It wasn't Mei-ling's fault, because she didn't know about Torri. But she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous that she was getting married. And to Syaoran!

She decided to walk to Penguin Park, a place that comforted her when she was younger.

* * *

**Author's Note: Review please.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

**Author's Note: This fanfiction _is_ based on a Chinese Movie. **

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 13:**

It wasn't Mei-ling's fault, because she didn't know about Torri. But she couldn't help feeling a bit jealous that she was getting married. And to Syaoran!

She decided to walk to Penguin Park, a place that comforted her when she was younger.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: **

She sat down on one of the benches, looking up at the dark blue sky, covered with blots of white clouds.

"Where are you Torri?" she asked the sky miserably, a tear running down her cheek.

"You promised that you'd always watch over me. Where are you when I need you?" she asked.

She sighed, and she closed her eyes. Sakura tried to jumble out all the feelings that she felt inside of her.

She loved Torri and she would be his bride on this day if he hadn't had died.

Then there was Syaoran. Sakura liked him, yes, but he was getting married to Mei-ling? Everything was just too confusing for Sakura. She wanted to scream, to yell.

She just wanted Torri back. She wanted back the good old days where she had nothing to worry about except for Torri's safety. What had happened to those days? Where had they disappeared to? They just slipped from her fingers, flying away, causing her life to now be complicated and stressful.

When a raindrop fell onto her face, she jumped.

"Drat! It's raining," she thought to herself.

Looking down at her clothing, she realized that she was only wearing a t-shirt, a sweater, and jeans.

"I guess I can spare these clothes," she said.

Not wanting to move, she sat there as the rain washed over her, trying hard to cleanse Sakura's past and create a better future.

* * *

"Sakura?" asked a deep masculine voice.

She was strolling down the sidewalk in Penguin Park, again, and was enjoying the beautiful sunset when she heard a voice.

"Oh, hi, Syaoran."

He gave her a smile, "What's up? I haven't talked to you for a while."

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine. You?"

Syaoran cleared his throat, "Um, I'm fine too."

Sakura smiled, "Really ... you never told me you were engaged."

"I um, didn't? Well, the truth is, I just found out myself a couple of days ago," he said.

Sakura shook her head, "And you especially didn't tell me that you were going to be marrying one of my best friends."

"What?" he asked.

"Mei-ling is one of my best friends," said Sakura simply.

"She is?" he asked; his voice seemed to grow hoarse.

"Yeah, she came to visit me yesterday."

Syaoran nodded, and smiled wanly.

"She asked me to be the maid-of-honor," said Sakura, going on.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "How typical of her."

All of a sudden, his cellular phone rang.

"Um, excuse me..."

"Hello?" he asked, once Sakura was out of earshot.

"Hey man, where are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"David?"

"Yeah, boss wants you here right now. He seems pretty angry."

"Okay, where are you?" asked Syaoran.

"At my house."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Better make it ten man, or else I'd hate to see you die."

"Whatever ... later."

He hung up on David.

"Uh, Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura gave a little jump.

"Oh hey Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face.

"Nothing, except that I have to go now. My friend needs to see me for some business problem. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sakura shrugged, waving her hand, "It's okay ... I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Syaoran nodded, and left.

"_So, Syaoran's getting married ... to Mei-ling," she thought.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Review please? **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 14:**

"_So, Syaoran's getting married ... to Mei-ling," she thought._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

"Oh, well, at least she's a friend of mine. It's not like I love him or anything," she said to herself.

"Do I?" she asked again.

She cleared everything out of her head, "Of course I don't."

She walked back into the mall and said, "Sharon, I'm here."

Sharon popped her head out from behind a bunch of papers.

"Thank goodness, now get to work. We are swamped today!" she declared.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes madam," she sarcastically said.

* * *

"Syaoran, you're here," said Sugujji, Syaoran's boss.

"Yeah, David said that you needed to see me for some reason," said Syaoran.

"Yes, I have a task for you. A task that will show whether you are faithful to me or not. This last task, if you accomplish it, I will know that you are the right man to take over my spot as the head of all assassins once I die. I want you to kill David."

Syaoran's eyes opened wide.

"What?"

"You know, after this, I will be retiring. I want somebody who has absolutely no mercy to take after me. Somebody like you, so if you can kill your best friend, then you will prove yourself worthy," said Sugujji, smiling viciously.

"Where is David?"

"He's eating lunch with his girlfriend. Look, I know you don't want David to die. Heck, I don't want to see him go either, but you _are _a better assassin than him."

"Girlfriend?" murmured Syaoran to himself.

"So, you will kill David tonight?"

Syaoran mumbled some incoherent words under his breath.

"Good, and I will see you tomorrow. Report back here tomorrow morning. Or rather, I'll just pop in to see you."

* * *

Sakura hummed cheerfully to herself as she watered the plants.

"Why in the world are you so cheerful?" asked Sharon, in a depressed tone of voice.

"You know what? I think I ought to get you a boyfriend," said Sakura, smiling.

"What?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, then you will be the happiest woman in the planet of Earth."

"Sakura, do you remember the last time when you set me up ... that guy was so shy that he couldn't look me in the eye! Never will I go out on some blind-date again."

Sakura frowned, "Hey, that was just one guy out of a million others! So I made one mistake. I'm sure I won't make it again!"

Sharon shook her head, "No more dates! No get back to work."

"Okay, okay."

The door opened, and in walked Tomoyo.

"Hi Tomoyo! How are you?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm fine. But I want you to be the first to know ... well you and Sharon. I'm pregnant!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful!"

"Does Eriol know?" asked Sharon.

"No, I'm planning on telling him tonight. Boy, will he be surprised!" said Tomoyo, smiling broadly.

Sharon smiled, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Anyway, Sakura, come with me!"

Sakura shook her head, "If you don't know, I'm working."

Sharon smiled, "Ah, you can take the rest of the day off."

Sakura frowned, "But you said we were swamped!"

Sharon shrugged, "So I was lying. Go! Have some fun."

"Thanks! You're the best," she ran over to give Sharon a hug.

Sharon smiled, "Don't I know it."

* * *

"Tomoyo! Where in the world are you taking me? If you don't know, running is not good for your health!" panted Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed, "It's just a little exercise! Nothing the baby can't handle."

They arrived in Penguin Park and Sakura squealed, "Mei-ling! How are you?" she asked.

Mei-ling smiled, "Fine. Tomoyo said that she wanted me here..."

"Mei-ling! I'm pregnant!"

Mei-ling's fiery red eyes grew wide, and she jumped up and down and threw her arms around Tomoyo.

"You are? Oh my gosh, that's such good news!" she yelled.

Tomoyo smiled, "I'm so excited!"

Suddenly, there was an "ahem" heard, and the three women turned to see a curious Eriol looking at the three of them.

Mei-ling jumped up again and gave Eriol a hug.

"So, why am I here?" asked Eriol, "because you wanted to see Mei-ling hug me?"

"Well, no," said Tomoyo. "The truth is, I'm … well, I'm pregnant."

Eriol's jaw dropped open.

"What? Really? I'm … we're … I-I'm g-going to b-be a f-father?" he asked his wife, stammering.

"Yes!" said Tomoyo, her amethyst eyes twinkling happily.

Eriol laughed, picked up his wife, and twirled Tomoyo around in his arms.

"When did you find out?" he asked her excitedly.

"This morning!"

Sakura smiled at the happy couple. She couldn't help but feel sad as thoughts of her own fiancé filled her mind.

A warm hand squeezed hers, and Sakura looked up into the smiling face of Mei-ling.

Sakura smiled back, glad to know that Mei-ling understood.

* * *

"Dude, why are you so stressed?" asked David.

"No reason," said Syaoran, tensely.

"Really..."

"Yes," said Syaoran with a curt nod.

"Okay man, whatever you say," and he went back to gobbling down his pizza.

"What in the world do I do?" asked Syaoran to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Review! **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura.**

**Summary: Sakura's husband-to-be dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 15:**

"Dude, why are you so stressed?" asked David.

"No reason," said Syaoran, tensely.

"Really…"

"Yes," said Syaoran with a curt nod.

"Okay man, whatever you say," and he went back to gobbling down his pizza.

"What in the world do I do?" asked Syaoran to himself.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

"Man, are you sure you're all right? You're like … gripping your pizza so tight. It's as if, you're going to kill me!" David joked.

Syaoran flashed his eyes to David's.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude, I was just kidding. Lighten up, man!"

They sat in silence until David clapped his hands once and pointed at a chick walking over to him.

"Syaoran, my man, I want you to meet my girlfriend!" he said, as he stood up, planting a kiss on a girl's lips.

"Syaoran, this is Natalie. Natalie, this is my best friend Syaoran."

The two shook hands, and David got up.

"Sorry man, but I have a date. I'll be at … where, I don't know where I'll be, so just call my cell if you need me."

Syaoran nodded, and said, "So, you're leaving me to pay again?"

David shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, but you're packed with money!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Fine … have a nice time."

After the two lovebirds left, Syaoran was there alone, thinking.

"David's my best friend! And I don't want to kill him. But if I _don't _kill him, then Boss will kill me. Argh, what do I do?"

He snapped his fingers, and automatically pulled out his cellular phone.

"I'll call Calvin. He works for Boss, too…" he thought.

"Hello, Cal? Calvin?" asked Syaoran.

"Hey, what's up? Whose this?" asked a pleasant voice.

"This is Syaoran."

"Oh, hey. Man, I haven't talked to you for like, forever. What's up?"

"I just … I just need somebody to talk to," said Syaoran haltingly.

"Sure, spill."

"You know how I'm sort of … well, I don't want to brag, but…"

"You're Sugujji's pet?" asked Calvin.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Stop smirking, and yes, that was what I was going to say, except that I was going to put it in a nicer tone than 'pet,'" said Syaoran.

"Hey, you know that you are his pet. I mean, if I skipped some meetings, he'd kill me, but you're like a son to him."

Syaoran chuckled, "Anyway, you know David…"

"Oh yeah, your best friend?"

"Well, yeah, guess so … anyway, last night, Boss gave me a task."

"Let me guess, it has to do with the Killing Potion that you founded?"

"I didn't find it … I just used it on a couple of people."

"Ha, whatever you say."

"Anyway, he wants me to kill David," said Syaoran, as he sighed loudly.

"What?" shouted Calvin.

"Yeah, because he said that he will be dying in a few years and he wants somebody strong and merciless to take over his job. Nothing can come between my job and me. Not even," Syaoran gulped, "David."

"Man, do I feel sorry for you."

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked.

"Well, you do … well you've known David for a long time. Let me put it this way. Do you value friendship more, or do you value your job?"

"I don't know. I was going to quit the assassin job because of my heart problems. But, now that my bad heart got replaced…"

"Oh yeah. Wasn't it like … the man you killed gave his heart to you."

"Yeah, I feel … guilty. And … I also know his wife."

"Get out!"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you like her?" he asked.

"No way!"

"Whatever. Sorry, I can't really help. I'm just saying, do whatever you want to. Each will have their own consequences."

"Geez, you really helped," said Syaoran sarcastically.

"Thanks! Bye," said a cheerful Calvin.

"Bye."

Syaoran closed his cell phone and then he got up and paid for the meal before walking to Penguin Park.

As he was walking, he could hear a group of people chattering and laughing.

He frowned, not liking the happy voices while he was angry and depressed.

He kept his gaze focused on the ground and walked past the group when all of a sudden, he heard "_Syaoran!"_

He winced, "Mei-ling!" he groaned.

He looked up and saw the young woman un-attach herself from the group of happy people.

She ran over to Syaoran and said "Hey! What's up? Come on! I want you to meet my friends."

She pulled him to her group.

"Everybody, this is my fiancé, Syaoran."

"Syaoran, this is Tomoyo my best friend, Eriol her husband, and Sakura my other best friend."

At the mention of Sakura, his head shot up, and he gazed at the pretty young woman standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi…" he said, stuttering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was anything but happy. She could no longer deny it.

She _liked _Syaoran. Oh, that was such a high schoolish feeling.

No, she was in _love_ with Syaoran.

She could hardly believe it herself. She only met the guy a couple of weeks ago. And she was sure he was her fiancée's killer. So why was she feeling light headed when she saw him? Why did her stomach churn every time she thought of him? Why did he plague her mind with thoughts of him?

Sakura excused herself from her friends, and walked away to the playground set.

She heard Syaoran say, "I have to go also. But … it was nice meeting you."

Sakura closed her eyes, "The one man I liked after Torri died is unavailable. Just my luck," she scoffed.

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura stopped abruptly and pivoted on her left foot to face Syaoran.

"Hi."

"So, … er …" he said, turning red.

Sakura smiled, "Do you want to take a walk?" she asked.

"Sure," said Syaoran, smiling in relief.

The two followed the trail in the park and looked at the scenery. Scenery, which included the green trees, blue sky, and white pillow-like clouds.

"So, what's happening in your life?" asked Syaoran.

"Oh, nothing … I mean … nothing important," said Sakura.

Syaoran nodded.

"Nothing important like your _wedding_," she said, a bit coldly.

"My wedding?"

"With Mei-ling…"

"Oh, that. I'm hoping I can cancel it."

"What?" asked Sakura, her head snapping up.

"Mei-ling loves you! It will break her heart if you canceled it."

"But, I don't love her. Please don't tell her that. It's just that my mother wants me to marry her."

Sakura nodded, "Oh, I see."

"So what's happening in your life?" she asked the troubled man.

"Oh … nothing."

Sakura smiled and she said gently, "It looks as if you have something on your mind." Her green eyes twinkled, "You do know that it's better if you tell somebody. Your heart will feel much better."

Syaoran nodded, "It's … I'm having some problems with my work."

"The one where you're selling lotions?" asked Sakura.

"Erm, yeah. It's that my boss wants me to fire my best friend. And, well, my best friend is … my _best _friend. One of my closest best friends. And if I fire him, I know that I will be hurting him. But on the other hand, my boss is planning to retire soon, and he wants to see if I can handle firing my friend. If I don't fire my best friend, he'll fire me," said Syaoran, proud of telling that story.

"And you don't know what to do?" asked Sakura.

"No idea."

"Well, I don't know if I can be much help, but … did your best friend ever help you out of a tight spot?"

Syaoran thought.

"Well, there was this one time. My mother called and she asked why I wasn't visiting her. My best friend said that I was helping him for business."

"And do you love your friend?"

Syaoran thought, "Well … I guess I respect him."

"Then you have your answer. Follow your heart. I'm sure that whatever you do will be right. And remember, friendship is hard to find. Especially true friendship."

The two had walked around the whole park and they arrived back and could see the group of Sakura's friends.

Sakura smiled.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and slipped his hands into his coat pocket. He felt a small velvet box and realized that it was the ring that Sakura and Sharon were looking at the other day.

"Um, thank you for your help," he said. He quickly hugged her and slipped the box into her coat pocket.

He waved bye and quickly walked away before Mei-ling could catch sight of him.

* * *

Syaoran checked his watch as he ran towards the vacant building that David would be.

"Crap, it's seven forty."

He would have to 'kill' David at eight o' clock sharp.

As he ran towards the building, he prayed that he was making the right choice.

* * *

"David!"

The man that had his hands tied behind his back and was currently leaning over the side of the 30 foot story building turned his head and saw Syaoran.

"Syaoran! What's going on? I was with Natalie when all of a sudden Jack came and dragged me here," cried David, his eyes flickering around nervously.

Syaoran's mouth felt dry, and he licked his chapped lips before he said, "Boss wants me to kill … you."

"What?"

"He wants to see if I'm strong enough to kill you so I can take over his job."

"You're not going to kill me are you? You're joking right? I mean, come on! I'm your best friend!"

Syaoran shook his head and said, "Man, I'm sorry, but … I have to kill you. This job is more important than … well. Boss saved me before when my father and sisters died in the fire. And he's been like a father to me."

"So you're going to throw away our friendship?"

Syaoran reached into his pocket and said, "I'm sorry."

He poured the potion down David's throat before David could say anything else, and within seconds, David was dead.

"Good job!"

From the shadows, out stepped Sugujji and a bunch of his men.

"I knew I could count on you. I'm sorry you had to kill David, but … you're like a son to me. After I die, I have full trust that you will continue on this gang."

Syaoran stood and asked, "If you don't mind, can I take David' body and give him a proper burial?"

"Of course, after all, he was your best friend."

Sugujji and his men left and Syaoran quickly put some spices under David's nose, to reawaken him.

David's eyes opened and he blinked hard at Syaoran.

"You!"

Syaoran shushed him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but …"

"Wait, you didn't kill me? Then what the heck did you give me to drink?" demanded David.

"Some medicine that made you faint."

"Oh. Thanks man. You are the best! Where's Natalie?"

Syaoran shrugged, but he said, "You have to hide until Sugujji dies! He thinks you're dead."

David nodded. "Okay, I'm leaving now. Thank you. I'll be in China before you know it. I'll call you on your cell when I get there. Tell Natalie 'bye' if you ever see her."

Syaoran nodded, and the two hugged before coughing and nodding and saying "Bye."

"_Thank you Sakura for helping me make the right choice."_

* * *

Sakura stood up, excusing herself from Tomoyo, Eriol, and Mei-ling.

"I'm going to take another walk," she said again.

She put her hands into her coat pocket for warmth and felt her fingers touch a small velvet box.

"_What's this?" she thought._

"_It wasn't here before I came to the park…"_

She took the box out of her pocket and she gasped, "The ring!"

"_But who had given it to me?"_

"_Is it … Syaoran?"_

Sakura closed the box and quickly put it back into her pocket.

She frowned, trying to remember if she had ever felt the ring in her pocket before.

She heard Tomoyo calling her name, and Sakura nodded, calling out, "I'll be right there."

She tried to push all thoughts of the ring out of head.

_But of course, it was no use._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Review please! **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

**Summary: Sakura's husband to-be- dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 16:**

She tried to push all thoughts of the ring away.

_But of course, it was no use._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

"Sakura!" cried Sharon.

Sakura looked up from the pieces of papers that she was holding while walking into the flower shop, and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Sharon! How are you this morning?" she asked.

Sharon chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. Anyway, about last night … you said you had something really important to tell me … what is it?"

Sakura smiled and she beckoned Sharon over.

"Look! I found this in my coat pocket! It's the one that was in the jewelry store that Torri promised he'd buy me!" said Sakura, getting really excited.

"What? Who could've given it to you? It's so expensive!" exclaimed Sharon.

"I know, but I have a suspicion that it's Syaoran…" trailed Sakura.

"What? Why would you think that?" asked Sharon.

"Because yesterday, I was walking with him in the park, and after he said bye, I felt the ring in my pocket!"

"Whoa!" laughed Sharon, "Sakura's got a lover!" she sang out.

"Oh, Sharon!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sharon shook her head, "Now, get back to work!"

"Yes Sharon," said Sakura, pretending to be a little obedient girl.

* * *

"Syaoran," said somebody.

"Yeah, who's this?" asked Syaoran, talking into his cell phone.

"Dude, it's Calvin! What happened? Boss suspects that you didn't kill David."

"What? Why the heck would he think that?" asked Syaoran.

There was silence before Calvin answered, "He never found the body…"

"But, I did kill him! It was the hardest thing for me to do! I mean, killing your best friend is not something that everybody does," lied Syaoran.

"It's okay. I got you covered, but I'm not sure how long I can keep it covered. You know, Boss tends to overreact sometimes, and I'm just warning you to lay low," warned Calvin.

"Okay, thanks man!" said Syaoran.

"No problem, and good luck with that chick, Sakura."

* * *

"I'm bored," whined Sakura to Sharon.

"No customers ever come during lunch hour…"

Sharon looked up from the book that she was reading, "Then go take a walk. Don't disturb me when I'm reading Daughter of the Forest by Juliet Mariller!"

Sakura frowned, "You read that book so many times already!"

"So? Your problem is? I love it, so please stop disturbing me! I'm almost at the good part!" she said, gripping her book tensely in her hand.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I'll be back in an hour or so. Gosh, what's with that book? You and Hannah seem to love it," said Sakura, mentioning another one of the two's friend.

Sharon waved her away without answering.

As Sakura walked out the door, she mumbled a song under her breath.

She crashed into a figure and yelped.

But before she crashed into the ground, two strong arms steadied her.

"Syaoran!" she said breathlessly.

He smiled, "Sakura."

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked, making small talk and beginning to walk towards the exit of the mall.

Syaoran followed, "Nothing. Hey, do you want to go out to lunch with me?" he asked.

"I … um…" stammered Sakura.

"It's the least I can do, after I walked out on you the last time," he said.

Sakura laughed, "Okay, let's go!"

"Uh, you want to eat sushi?" he asked.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Table for two?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah," replied Syaoran.

The two were inside the most famous Japanese restaurant and Sakura was giddy with excitement. It wasn't everyday that she could eat sushi in such a fine restaurant!

As the two got their food, Sakura asked, "So what did happen with you and your friend?"

Syaoran's eyes clouded for a moment, but his eyes were a brown clear color when he looked up at her, "I took your advice."

"Did you really?" she asked, taking a big bite of sushi.

"Yeah, I decided to be loyal to my friend. It isn't everyday that friendship comes. And besides, I'd known him for so long…" he said, trailing off.

Sakura nodded, but she knew that Syaoran was lying. She mentally kicked herself for eating lunch with an assassin. But Syaoran was so … handsome and cute that she couldn't resist him!

He wouldn't hurt her … would he?

* * *

**Author's Note: Almost finished! Review please! **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

**Summary: Sakura's husband to-be- dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 17: **

Sakura mentally kicked herself for eating lunch with an assassin. But Syaoran was so … handsome and cute and she couldn't resist him!

He wouldn't hurt her … would he?

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

"Thank you for the lunch, Syaoran," said Sakura, her emerald green eyes shining brightly at him.

"You're welcome," Syaoran replied, not wanting to meet her eyes and get lost in them.

He walked her back to her flower shop and said, "Well, I'll see you around," and with that, he left.

Sakura merrily hummed a jingle as she opened the door to the store she worked in.

"Hey Sharon. What's up?"

Sakura looked over at her friend, who was still intently reading Daughter of the Forest.

"Mm," was the reply.

"Sharon!" groaned Sakura, "How can you still be reading that book? It must've been an hour now…" she trailed off.

Sharon rolled her eyes and looked up, "Fine, did you want to talk about something?" she asked, putting down her book and looking up at Sakura.

"Yeah, you know how I said that I think Syaoran is the assassin?" asked Sakura.

Sharon's forehead creased as she thought about what Sakura said, "What? When did you say that?"

"Uh…" Sakura shrugged, "maybe I didn't or I did … but you forgot. Anyway, I think that Syaoran is the man who killed Torri."

"What? Then what the heck are you doing dating him?" asked Sharon, her eyes round.

"I know, but … he's really sweet and nice. I think that he likes me, but he doesn't want to actually become my _boyfriend _because he has Mei-ling and because he knows that he killed Torri," Sakura said, all in one breath.

"And why do you think that?" asked Sharon.

"Torri drew a picture of the assassin right before he died, and he looked like Syaoran. And when I brought up the topic of Torri, Syaoran grew uncomfortable. And isn't it weird how he just managed to come into this 'flower shop' and talk to me? I'm pretty sure he was going to kill me, but instead, he took me out to lunch," Sakura said, frowning.

Sharon laughed, "Wow, what a story."

"Yeah, but he said that his job is … uh, selling lotion? I highly doubt that a guy like him would actually do that."

"You mean a _handsome _one?" said Sharon slyly.

Sakura frowned and blushed, "No! Oh and the other day, when I was at the park, I grew cold and Syaoran draped his jacket over me."

"How sweet," muttered Sharon sarcastically.

Sakura glared at Sharon, "I found the ring that we were looking at in his pocket. Do you think it was for me? Or for Mei-ling?"

Sharon shrugged, "I don't know, but I have one question. If he killed Torri, then why the heck are you dating him?"

"Uh, well … he's really sweet and I don't think he meant to kill anybody," said Sakura, growing uncomfortable with the subject.

Sharon was about to reply, but the door opened and in walked a guy.

Sakura stood up to serve him, but she glanced at Sharon first. Sharon's eyes were wide, and she got up slowly.

"Hi!" said Sharon brightly.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, "Wow, I've never seen Sharon look so happy in all the years that I've known her!" she murmured to herself.

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Sharon, in the same tone of voice.

"Uh, yes …" said the guy, who had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"You need," prompted Sakura, coming over to stand next to Sharon.

The guy frowned, "Um, flowers… but I don't know which ones."

"They're for whom?" asked Sharon, pretending not to be _too _interested.

"For a girl?" he asked, turning dark red in embarrassment.

"What she means is, for a _girlfriend _or just a friend?" Sakura asked.

The guy smiled a crooked smile, "Uh, for my mother. It's her birthday today, and I want to buy her some flowers…"

Sakura started to laugh, when she heard Sharon breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uh … excuse me, I'll just … step into my office…" she said, excusing herself.

As Sakura walked into her office, she could hear Sharon explaining what flowers were what to the guy.

"_I really hope Sharon finds somebody,"_ thought Sakura to herself.

* * *

"Sakura!" squealed Sharon thirty minutes later, after her customer left the flower shop happy and satisfied, in a non-nasty way.

"Sharon?" asked Sakura, bewildered, "Wow, I've never heard you squeal before. You sound so … giddy … what's up?"

"Oh my gosh," gushed Sharon, overlooking the insult from Sakura, "Aaron is the most wonderful man I've ever met. He's really sweet, and romantic…" Sharon sighed, stars in her eyes.

"Sharon, are you all right? You only met the man thirty minutes ago," said Sakura, trying to calm her friend down.

"So? I got a date tonight. See you later Sakura. Close up the shops, because I have to go and get ready," Sharon sang out.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, "Seeing Sharon jump for joy is weirder than I thought…"

* * *

The door to the flower shop opened, and Sakura looked up from where she was standing, watering the plants.

"Syaoran," she said, in a surprised, yet delighted tone of voice.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I … I don't know. I had some things on my mind. Some things I … I have to tell you," he said, stumbling over his words.

Sakura put down her watering utensils, and said, "Oh? What sort of things…"

Syaoran walked into the shop, and closed the door firmly behind him.

"There are some things you need to know about me. I'm not proud of it, but … it's my life, and I can't go back and redo them. If I could, believe me, I would … but life isn't like that. I'm really sorry Sakura. I'm the one who ki-"

"You killed Torri," she finished for him quietly.

"I … yeah, how did you know? I … I'm really sorry about it. I didn't know he was your fiancé, and I certainly didn't know that I would ever meet you later on in my life," Syaoran said, his cheeks beginning to turn bright red.

Sakura looked away, "You know, I _should _be angry with you, for everything you put me through, but for some reason, I'm not…"

Syaoran looked at her, surprised.

"Somehow, I think Torri wants me to forgive you. I know you didn't kill him intentionally, so … I'm pretty sure that deep inside of you, there lies a good guy."

Syaoran blushed, and he opened his mouth to talk, when all of a sudden, somebody slammed open the door to the flower shop.

"Boss!" shouted Syaoran.

Sugujji Kai, Syaoran's "evil" boss, grinned and he said, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where my best pupil would actually deceive me!"

"What?" asked Syaoran.

"You lied to me. You never killed David!" Sugujji accused.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you review! There's only two chapters left!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19 of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Card Captor Sakura. **

**Summary: Sakura's husband to-be- dies, leaving his heart to the man who killed him.**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 18:**

**"Boss!" shouted Syaoran.**

**Sugujji Kai, Syaoran's "evil" boss, grinned and he said, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where my best pupil will actually deceive me!"**

**"What?" asked Syaoran.**

**"You lied to me. You never killed David!" Sugujji accused.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: **

Syaoran sweat-dropped.

"Boss! I can explain!" he said, standing up quickly.

Sugujji smirked, "And what's this? Are you dating Sakura Kinomoto? The _wife_ of the man you killed? Have you no shame Syaoran?"

Syaoran frowned, "That is none of your business. I quit working for you. I won't _ever _work for somebody who tells me that I need to kill my best friend!" he shouted.

Sugujji nodded, "I never thought I'd say this, but now _you and your girlfriend_ need to die."

Sakura jumped up as well, "Hey! Who do you think you are? You're just a wretched man who kills people for their fun. You know what? I bet you are just lonely, but nobody wants to stay with you because you are so miserable."

Sugujji's mouth dropped open, "How … dare you!" he said, managing to spit out the words.

He prepared to take a step towards her direction, but Syaoran blocked him, making sure his body shielded Sakura's.

"Leave us alone! I already told you that I quit!" he demanded.

"But you know too much! I'm afraid I will not be satisfied until you die."

Calvin stepped out from behind Sugujji.

"Sorry man, but I have to do this," he said, his voice trailing off.

Syaoran's mouth opened, "No!" he cried.

He looked over to his former boss, "Now you have my own friend turning against me!"

Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura and he ran out the other exit of the door.

"Let's go!" he said.

Sugujji and Calvin immediately followed Syaoran and Sakura.

They ran through the mall and into an abandoned building.

"You're trapped," chuckled Sugujji, as Syaoran and Sakura were backed up into a room that contained only one exit which Calvin was standing in.

Syaoran shook his head, "Look!" he said, pointing to a spot behind Calvin.

The two idiots turned around and Syaoran swung out his gun and fired at Sugujji. He died immediately. Calvin's head whipped to the sight of his Boss falling onto the floor.

"Syaoran!" he cried, "You killed Sugujji!" he exclaimed.

He took out his own pistol and aimed it at Syaoran's heart.

"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. You killed the only man that would take me into his family," he said, his eyes watering up.

Syaoran shook his head, "How can you consider Sugujji _nice?_ You've seen the horrible things that he has done! They're downright evil."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, and you wouldn't want your friend to die!" she said, piping in.

Calvin frowned, "No! Stop it! I have to do this, for Sugujji."

As Calvin triggered the gun, Syaoran did the same. Almost immediately, Calvin fell to the ground dead. However, Syaoran's eyes blinked, and before he fell to the ground, he looked up at Sakura and said, "I'm sorry," and he too fell.

Sakura automatically fell to the ground next to him. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she held onto his clothes, the blood staining her hands.

"Syaoran! You can't die on me! Torri is already in heaven, and … I can't have you there so soon! I … I love you Syaoran!" she said.

Syaoran's eyes flickered open and he smiled gently.

"Me too," he whispered before his eyes closed again.

Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"No!" she shouted, taking out her cellular phone and dialing the emergency number.

* * *

Sakura was pacing back and forth in the hospital. She put her hands into her coat pocket and she felt the ring that Syaoran had given to her earlier.

Taking it out of her pocket, she smiled, "Please don't die Syaoran! I'll marry you if you don't," she said, making a promise to herself.

The doctor came out of the emergency room and Sakura ran to him.

"What is it? Is Syaoran all right?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end of Chapter 19. I know it's short, but … the next chapter _is _the last one. I'll try to update sooner. I know … it's been four months. Sorry about the long wait. Thank you to all who have kept up with me! I'll update faster.

Thank you and please review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**ChapterTwenty of My Heart Relies on You:**

**Summary: Syaoran Li is a trained assassin. Sakura Kinomoto is a basic average woman trying to bring happiness and joy to the world. What will happen when their two paths are crossed? SS and ET. Please R&R! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters regarding Card Captor Sakura. This fanfiction is based on a Chinese drama that I have seen … a long time ago. I just don't remember the name!

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 19: **

Sakura was pacing back and forth in the hospital. She put her hands into her coat pocket and she felt the ring that Syaoran had given to her earlier.

Taking it out of her pocket, she smiled, "Please don't die Syaoran! I'll marry you if you don't," she said, making a promise to herself.

The doctor came out of the emergency room and Sakura ran to him.

"What is it? Is Syaoran all right?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

* * *

**Chapter 20 of My Heart Relies on You:**

The tired doctor wearily looked up from his clipboard at the anxious woman waiting in front of him.

He gave Sakura a tired grin and said, "You have one tough man with you. He's going to be all right."

Sakura's eyes widened with relief and joy. She gave a laugh, before thanking the doctor for saving Syaoran's life.

"Now, before you rejoice, you have to know that he has already suffered through a weak heart. His heart, even though it was replaced by your late husband's heart, has gone through a lot of in juries, so Mr. Li will have to take it easy for a couple of days. Also, Mr. Li suffered from a broken rib, and a damaged liver. Like I said, he'll need to stay at the hospital for several days before he'll be permitted to leave."

Sakura, eyes bright with tears, beamed at the doctor.

"Thank you for saving Syaoran! You have no idea how much this means to me," she said.

The doctor smiled gently, "Why don't you take a look at him now?" he suggested.

Sakura nodded, and before the doctor could utter another word, she was already in the room, standing next to Syaoran's bed.

Sakura peered over the bed into the face of Syaoran Li. His eyes were closed, but she could still see the bruise that was forming over one of the eye.

"Bruise…?" she thought to herself, before shaking it off.

She sat down in a plastic green chair that was thoughtfully left next to the bed Syaoran was resting in. She grabbed onto his right hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Syaoran?" she asked, a bit timidly, afraid to wake him up.

She tried again, "Syaoran?" a bit louder.

Still, there was no response. Sakura sighed, but continued talking.

"You have no idea how worried I was! How could you risk your life like that? Yes I know that you were the one who killed Torri, but somehow, all that doesn't matter. I still am angry that you killed my fiancé, but Torri told me that if I ever found somebody I loved after he died, to continue loving him. Torri wanted me to be happy, and not to suffer with guilt or regret. I chose to follow his words of advice. Syaoran, you make me happy, you really do! All I want is for you to wake up from your sleep!" she said, growing misty-eyed.

She sighed, and was about to let go of Syaoran's hand when she felt it tighten around her wrist.

"Syaoran?" she asked, her eyes widening.

She glanced at his face, and to her delight, she found his eyelids flickering open.

"S … Sakura," he managed to rasp out.

Sakura quickly jumped out of her chair to grab him a glass of water. Helping him sit up, she allowed the cold water to slide down his throat.

"Are you feeling all right?" Sakura asked worriedly, after she sat back down.

He nodded, his amber brown eyes taking in the woman sitting in front of him.

"How a-about you?" he asked her, his voice coming to him a bit more naturally.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm okay. As long as you're fine, then I'm fine."

Syaoran managed to smile at her attempted joke.

The doctor bustled into the room, followed by two nurses.

"I'm afraid it's time for Mr. Li to get some rest. I hope you understand," one of the nurses quietly said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, "Of course."

She turned to Syaoran, "I'll see you later, okay?"

She pecked him on the forehead, making him blush, before leaving the room.

* * *

Sakura could now sit peacefully on the hospital benches, knowing that Syaoran was safe and not hurt. 

Suddenly, a loud voice was heard.

Sakura looked up, startled.

The person yelling was with a bunch of other people, and all of a sudden they skidded to a stop right in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked into the bright amethyst eyes of her friend Tomoyo, and she immediately stood up and enveloped Tomoyo in a great big hug.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei-ling!" she cried out in happiness.

"We came as soon as we heard!" cried Tomoyo.

Mei-ling nodded, "We would've come sooner, but Eriol and Tomoyo were at the hospital for a doctor's appointment and I was out on a … date!" she triumphantly exclaimed.

"A date?" asked the other three in unison, their eyes bulging out of its sockets.

Mei-ling grinned, "Well, since Syaoran didn't want to marry me, I let the past become the past, and I went off mall trolling scooping out the cute guys. I couldn't find any but th-"

Eriol cut off Mei-ling and asked, "Mei-ling probably forgot the _real _reason why we're here. Is Syaoran all right?"

Mei-ling immediately closed her mouth, and concern filled her eyes.

The three looked expectantly at Sakura for an answer.

Sakura nodded, smiling, "He's all right. He has a broken rib and a damaged liver, but the doctor said that if he stays in the hospital for … about three weeks or so, it will heal and he can be released."

Tomoyo laughed, "That's great!"

Mei-ling grinned, "It is. Anyway, back to my story…" she said, ignoring the rolling of eyes she received from Eriol.

"I didn't have any luck finding any cute guys. And all the cute and hot guys I _did _find were taken because they had a girl hanging off one of their arms, and the other was holding load and load of clothing that the girl made him hold. And I thought to myself that I would _never _ever do that to a guy! So I decided to go to the food court and buy myself an ice cream cone to drone my sorrows. I walked over to the food court, purchased a double chocolate chip hot fudge chocolate melt ice cream with whipped cream, nuts, and a maraschino cherry on a sugar cone, and I was enjoying myself while walking toward the video arcade, when all of a sudden I crashed into somebody. And when I say crash, I mean crash! I fell into him and my seven dollar and sixty-eight cent ice cream cone fell all over his shirt! I was beyond mad and sad, that I didn't even realize how cute he was until he stood up, pulled _me _back up and said, 'well, I guess I'm going to need another shirt, huh?' and smiled his cute and adorable smile at me!" she said, smiling widely, looking off into space

Sakura's eyes were wide, "Wow, that was a whole lot of detail!" she said.

Mei-ling ignored her and kept going, "So I said my apologies of course, and he didn't even mind. Instead, he asked me out! And can you believe it? All this happened _last _night!"

"I believe it," said Eriol, muttering sarcastically about how fast Mei-ling took care of things.

"Oh shut up," she said to him, before turning to Tomoyo and asking her, "How _do _you deal with him?"

Tomoyo grinned, "I just give him a kiss like this," she said, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "and then I tell him that if he's ever naughty again, he won't _ever _get a kiss from me again!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing dangerously before melting into a love-sick woman.

Eriol smirked, "But she can't resist me," he said, before planting another kiss on his wife's mouth.

Mei-ling rolled her eyes, "Whatever! So anyway, I said I'd love to go out with him and he asked me to meet him in front of the Tokyo mall this morning, and I agreed. And so I was at the mall shopping when I received a call from you, Sakura, so I ran over here and he should be he-"

"Mei-ling!" cried an exasperated voice, "How am I supposed to find you in a twenty floor hospital if you don't even call me on my cell phone?"

The four turned to see a handsome black haired man attempt to walk down the hospital's long corridor, holding eight or nine bags in each hand.

Eriol turned to Mei-ling, "You'd never make your boyfriend carry your bags for you, huh?" he asked her, smirking lightly.

Mei-ling frowned before running over to the man, "Oh, you! I never told you to follow me up. And I most certainly didn't tell you to carry all my stuff up."

The man looked up at her with a baffled expression on his face, "But at the mall you just shoved the bags at me and in the car you told me to follow you and bring up the bags as we-"

Mei-ling clamped a hand over his mouth before pushing him towards her friends.

"He's a bit delusional from trying to find me," she said apologetically.

The man put down the bags on the floor, removed Mei-ling's hand from his mouth, and sat down on a hospital bench with a great sigh.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet Kyle. Kyle, this is Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura," Mei-ling introduced.

Kyle hopped back up on his feet, and shook the hands of all three people before plopping himself back down in his chair once again.

Mei-ling looked at her blue-eyed boyfriend appreciatively before asking, "So can we go see Syaoran?"

Sakura shook her head, "The doctor said to wait a little longer before going inside."

Mei-ling nodded, and a smile lit up her face, "Who wants to sing songs?"

* * *

"Syaoran?" asked Sakura, stepping into his room. 

Syaoran looked down from the television he was watching and his eyes rested on Sakura.

"Sakura," he breathed out, "How are you?"

Sakura shyly walked into the room, and sat in the chair besides Syaoran's bed.

"I'm all right. And yourself?" she asked him, taking in his tired and weary looking condition.

He shrugged, "I feel better than before."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "That's good."

The two fell into silence for a while until Sakura spoke up, "Syaoran, I hate to ask you this, but … did your mother ever know if you were an assassin or not?" she asked him.

Syaoran's head jerked up at the question, and his eyes grew hard at the mention of his previous occupation.

He sighed, "I don't think she knew. I'm pretty sure she always suspected something, but since I never mentioned my job around her – heck, I rarely even saw her – I don't think she knew."

Sakura nodded, "Why don't you go visit her? I'm sure she'd want to see you. After all, you _are _her son."

Syaoran gave a little laugh, "True, but she's always so strict. I mean, ever since Father died … she was strict. I don't even remember why I became an assassin. I think it's because I thought Sugujji was really nice and I guess he brainwashed me or something."

Sakura laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

She found his hand and placed her hand over his, squeezing it gently.

"So, you were a beauty product seller?" asked Sakura with a teasing smile.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, "Ah, I was so nervous during that lunch date! I said the first thing that popped into my head. And I saw a lady applying some lotion onto herself, so … I guess I just blabbed that out. I didn't want to look stupid, but I think I ended up looking more stupid than I thought I would."

Sakura smiled, "But you were a cute stupid guy," she said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

The door to Syaoran's room suddenly opened and Mei-ling ran in, crying out, "Syaoran! Are you all right?"

She launched herself at the poor man lying in the hospital bed, giving him a hug.

"Mei-ling! The ribs," warned Syaoran, groaning.

Mei-ling quickly released him, "Oops, sorry!"

She turned to the guy who was behind her and said, "Syaoran, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Kyle."

Syaoran looked up at her boyfriend and smirked, "Kyle, eh? You managed to find a boyfriend so fast?" he asked her.

Mei-ling shrugged, "Hey, the past is the past!" she said lightly.

Syaoran looked at Kyle, "Hey, man. How's your mom?"

Kyle lifted his chin at Syaoran and said, "She's all right. She's been asking about you lately though. She keeps asking me, 'when is Syaoran going to come over to drink soup?'"

Syaoran smiled, "Tell her when I'm better."

Mei-ling stared at the two incredulously, "You two _know _each other?" she asked them in disbelief.

"Syaoran? Yeah! We go way back! We were in grade school together," said Kyle walking over to Syaoran, holding out his fist to punch his friend's.

Mei-ling whirled around to look at Kyle and asked him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kyle shrugged, "Was I supposed to?" he asked her.

"Mei-ling was my fiancé, but I called off the engagement," said Syaoran, speaking up.

Kyle's eyes grew wide, "Really?" he asked.

Mei-ling nodded, "Yeah. But who cares, I'm not dating _him_, I'm dating _you!_" she said, smiling lovingly up at him.

Kyle smirked, "Well don't I feel loved?"

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Sakura, are you all right?" he asked her.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and stared up at Syaoran, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," she said.

Syaoran nodded a bit uncertainly.

Sakura excused herself from the three and said, "I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back," she said, before exiting Syaoran's room.

* * *

When Syaoran mentioned that Mei-ling was once engaged to Syaoran, the thoughts of the wedding ring that she had found in her pocket arose once again. 

Who had given it to her?

Sakura wanted to ask Syaoran, but he wasn't ready for it yet. And besides, she wanted to spend more time with him, and the talk about a wedding ring would probably make their conversations awkward.

The one-half carat gold diamond ring was still inside her coat pocket. Sakura admitted to herself that she would sometimes take it out of her pocket and slip the ring onto her finger, imaging if she herself was married. The diamond would glisten in the light, and Sakura would put the ring back into the case, sadly being reminded of Torri's death once again.

Sakura sat down at a random hospital bench, overcome by the sad memories.

She was jolted from her deep thoughts when she saw the leg of somebody sit down next to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Tomoyo, her eyes full of concern.

Sakura smiled at her best friend and nodded her head, "Of course."

"Are you sure? A minute ago, you looked like you could really talk to somebody."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Really, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Tomoyo nodded, "Well, if that's what you say. But if you do need to talk to somebody, just know that I'm here for you, okay?" she asked.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo, "Thanks, for everything."

Tomoyo nodded again, "Why don't we go visit Syaoran again. I think your five minute absence from him caused him to worry."

Sakura smiled, "Even though you and Eriol don't know Syaoran that well, I'm glad you're here with me."

* * *

Two months had passed by, yet Syaoran was still in the hospital. His rib and liver were both slowly healing, but with each day, he grew stronger and stronger. 

Sakura diligently visited him in the hospital and brought him lunch and would stay with him, talking or reading or just watching him sleep. Sometimes she'd spend the night over at the hospital as well.

"I brought you some porridge!" Sakura said gleefully.

Spending two months by Syaoran's side had really cracked the ice for the both of them. No longer were they nervous around one another.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she found Syaoran's room stripped of everything. His suitcases were all gone and so were the flowers that hung around his room.

Sakura's eyes widened, and words came noiselessly out of her mouth.

"Where?" she asked softly.

She was about to alert the doctor, the nurse, _somebody_, when she felt a pair of strong arms entwine themselves around her, resting gently on her stomach.

"Looking for me?" asked a deep and husky voice.

Sakura twisted her head around and found Syaoran hugging her.

She twisted her body so that she was now facing him and she gave him a big hug.

"Syaoran! You're all dressed! Why?" she asked him.

During the course of the two months, Syaoran had begun to walk little by little. Though he would often grow tired and out of breath, his health improved dramatically.

"The doctor said I could finally leave!" he said triumphantly.

Sakura beamed, "That's great! But you're going to have to take it easy, am I right?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, of course."

Sakura smiled, "So where's all your stuff?" she asked him.

"It's in the car already. I called David and he came this morning to help me pack everything up. I wanted to surprise you," he explained, blushing.

Sakura cooed, "Aw, that's sweet of you!"

She took his hand and led him out the door, "So, how _is _David doing?"

* * *

"Where in the world is he?" thought Sakura angrily. 

She glanced at her watch again and stomped her foot angrily. It was eight o' clock! Syaoran was an _hour _late. Was he testing her limits? Did he want to see how long she would wait for him?

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm going to leave now!" she yelled out into the air.

Six months had passed, and the two were steadily dating. Slowly Sakura was starting to fall in love with Syaoran.

He did not keep anything from Sakura anymore. He told her everything.

Tonight, he was supposed to meet her at Penguin Park, so the two could go to the Moonlight Café for a special dinner.

Sakura never mentioned the ring to Syaoran. She didn't plan to. At least … not now, not yet.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked towards the exit of the park. All of a sudden, lights flashed and fireworks erupted.

Sakura opened her eyes in disbelief.

Syaoran walked towards her, wearing a tuxedo.

Sakura smiled at him, but she was still angry that he made her wait an hour for him.

"It's the Fourth of July, Sakura! Don't tell me you forgot," he laughed, as he saw his girlfriend's shocked face.

Sakura's face, which was clouded with confusion, cleared and she nodded, "Oh! I see."

"Where the heck were you," demanded Sakura

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran innocently.

"You told me to meet you here at seven o' clock, mister!"

Syaoran wrinkled up his nose, "Did I?"

Sakura stomped her foot again, "Yes! Your excuse better be worth it!" she said, "I got all dressed up in my nice dress _not _to sit around the park."

Syaoran smirked, "I was stuck in traffic."

Sakura's mouth opened wide, "Stuck in … traffic?" she exploded, "And you couldn't pick up your cell phone to _call _me? I'll let you know that I called you so many times!"

She reached inside his jacket's pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Fifty-three missed calls! And twenty-three voice messages, yet you had no time to pick up the phone while you were stuck in traffic?" she practically screamed.

"Yes."

Sakura shook her head, "You know, I don't even know why I deal with you sometimes. I have a headache. I'm just … I'm going to go," she said quietly, picking up her purse from the bench.

Syaoran's heart dropped; it was only a joke!

He grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her around, so she could face him, "Look Sakura, I'm sorry."

"You thought it would be funny to have me wait here an _hour_?" Sakura asked him, her emerald green eyes boring into his.

He bit his lip, "I … thought it would be."

Sakura managed to say, "I am this close to slapping you," before she turned away in anger.

Syaoran stepped back in front of her, "Aw, come on! I was only kidding. You know I love to see you mad."

Sakura sighed loudly, "Mad? I am not mad. No, mad does not even _cut _it! I am beyond furious. I am livid!"

Syaoran hugged his girlfriend, an attempt to calm her down.

Sakura fell silent.

"Did you ever get my ring that I put into your pocket," he asked her softly, after a few silent minutes.

Sakura's heart jumped, but she didn't say anything.

"_I see how it is,"_ he thought to himself.

"Well, I saw you and … Sharon, was it? Anyway, I saw you cooing over the ring, and it looked like you really wanted it, so I … sort of lied and said I was the boss' son."

Sakura snorted.

Syaoran ignored her snort and went on, "So the employee gave me half-price on the ring. I wanted to give it to you, but I was too scared. I mean, what if you rejected it? So, I placed it in the pocket of my coat, and waited for a cold day. When that day _did _come, I wrapped my jacket around you. Did you ever find the ring?" he asked her.

It just so happened that Sakura was wearing that very one jacket out of the twenty or so that she had.

She placed her hand into the pocket and took it out.

Syaoran smiled, "You kept it."

Sakura shrugged, "You didn't expect me to throw it away, did you?"

Syaoran laughed, "Are you still mad at me?"

Sakura sighed, "A little. I mean, what you did was unforgivable! What if it rained on me?" she asked.

"I would've have let you wait here by yourself if it was raining!"

"But you would let me wait here if it wasn't?" Sakura challenged him.

Syaoran pouted, "Sorry."

Sakura grinned, before slapping him playfully on the cheek, "You're such a goofball!"

"But I'm a _cute _one, right?" he asked her hopefully.

Sakura laughed and nodded, "But you're a _cute _goofball," she said, agreeing with him.

Syaoran looked at the box in Sakura's hand and said, "I want to keep the ring for now. We're not ready for marriage yet, but one day," he said, pausing.

"One day, we're going to get married," whispered Sakura, finishing his sentence for him.

Syaoran looked down at the girl in his arms, "Yes, we are."

Sakura nodded, "But don't lose the ring!" she warned him.

Syaoran laughed, "How can I? It was much too expensive!"

Sakura hit him in the head, "I can't believe you lied to the employee! And I can't believe that he believed you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that he's so gullible," protested Syaoran.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess not."

Syaoran smiled, "Anyway, before we leave to dinner, I wanted to give you this," he said, taking out another long box from his coat pocket.

Sakura frowned, "Why are you always buying me things?" she asked him.

"Always?" asked Syaoran, "when else have I bought you something?"

"Well, you're constantly paying for my dinner when you take me out, and you pay for all the movie tickets and you also bought me that ring."

"But you bought be lunch almost everyday for two months while I was at the hospital! It's only fair," insisted Syaoran, pushing the box into Sakura's hands.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, since it _is _a gift and since you _are _insisting I have it, I might as well take a look at it," she said, taking the gift.

Syaoran laughed, "There's the spirit!"

Sakura opened the box and gasped, "Oh, Syaoran!" she said.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head furiously.

Inside was a necklace. On a thin gold chain there lay a silver heart entwined with a pink cherry blossom. The back of the necklace read, "my heart relies on you".

Sakura smiled, "I love it! Help me put it on!"

Syaoran took the necklace out of the box and placed it around Sakura's neck.

She hugged him again tightly, "You're the best!"

Syaoran beckoned her to look towards the sky.

"Look."

The two stared at the sky as it erupted in a multitude of colors. Firecrackers split the sky and cheering could be heard. Happiness and joyfulness was felt throughout many.

But this certain couple was oblivious to it all.

As Syaoran Li's lips descended down onto Sakura Kinomoto's lips, all the two felt was love.

And when their lips did touch, a firecracker flew up into the sky and exploded into the shape of a heart. And that heart lay above the couple for a long time, and it was _that_ heart that would guide the two through their many years of life.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I am finally finished with my first Card Captor Sakura fanfiction! Ah, aren't you all proud of me? And on … the second day of the new year as well! **

**Thank you all for your reviews and your patience with me as I struggled through this fanfiction. It means a lot! I started this fic about three or so years ago, and I've finally finished. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was the longest, and I had lots of fun writing it. **

**I also went back and edited all my other chapters – every single one of them. Hope you can read and review! **


End file.
